


Lovely

by vaudevillian_girl



Series: Little Bistro [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Abandonment Issues, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Brendon needs a job, DD/LB Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Daddy! Dallon, Little! Brendon, M/M, Model Brendon, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Public Sex, Sequel, Spanking, baby little Brendon, big fight, depressive episodes, hairdresser Brendon, kind of, mention of depression, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 36,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_girl/pseuds/vaudevillian_girl
Summary: [Sequel to "Little Bistro"]In the past year Dallon had opened two more bistros around the USA, one in Provo and one in Las Vegas. Brendon had been there, he had seen the one in New York as well and Brendon loved them, they were so cute and filled with adorable stuff. Dallon worked so hard and he rarely was at home, Brendon hated it but he could always spend his days at the bistro with him. He was still in love with him and they still were happy, sure they had their arguments and dumb fights but they always solved everything. Brendon was glad to have Dallon in his life.Brendon was a bubbly and soft little, Dallon never had enough of him. He liked to snuggle and he liked to kiss all over his face until he laughed, squirming and giggling while kicking his feet. He missed being able to spend his nights with him, he missed having him around and that was the main reason why he had asked him if he wanted to work with him. Plus Brendon could play with the costumers and that could help the other littles to feel comfortable there. Dallon really hoped to hear him say that he was going to work with him but he knew that Brendon was stubborn.





	1. The Tickles Monster Makes Brendon Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes I made another one of this. I hope you're going to like this fic as much as me!

After school Brendon searched for a job even if Dallon had told him that he could work at the bistro. Brendon liked the idea of being little and happy and have a nice job with his boyfriend, but he wanted to be independent at least when it came to work. He had a great potential, Dallon always told him so, and Brendon wanted to be a big boy and work as hard as Dallon, he wanted to make his Daddy proud. He knew that it was kind of pointless to have job since Dallon had so much money and neither of them knew what to do with it.

In the past year Dallon had opened two more bistros around the USA, one in Provo and one in Las Vegas. Brendon had been there, he had seen the one in New York as well and Brendon loved them, they were so cute and filled with adorable stuff. Dallon worked so hard and he rarely was at home, Brendon hated it but he could always spend his days at the bistro with him. He was still in love with him and they still were happy, sure they had their arguments and dumb fights but they always solved everything. Brendon was glad to have Dallon in his life.

That day Brendon had left his curriculum in few places, they all told him that they would call him and he had his hopes raised up. After taking the groceries at home, he went to the bistro, he missed Dallon and he missed being little. He had spent a whole week as a big boy and now he just wanted to crawl in his Daddy’s arms and stay with him, he missed his kisses and his silly jokes. Dallon was a silly Daddy sometimes, he was amazing though and Brendon loved him a lot because he always tried to make him smile and laugh.

Brendon walked into the bistro around three p.m. and Dallon was walking around the local with his face hidden behind few plates. Brendon smiled and looked at him with a small giggle, he waved at Sammy and Josh and headed into Dallon’s office, he just wanted to wait for him in his safe place inside the bistro. He knew that Dallon wouldn’t take long, however he was going to make himself comfortable on his couch and wait, maybe he could listen to some music while waiting for him, or maybe he could try to slip into little space without his Daddy’s help.

He didn’t trust himself alone though, he wasn’t that great on his own and Dallon was amazing in making him relax and enjoy life. He kicked his legs a little while waiting for him, he was a little bored but he liked looking at the office, he liked staying sprawled on that damn couch, it was so comfortable and soft, he loved it, he loved laying there while watching Dallon work. It was a relaxing sight, seeing his Daddy work while he was sucking peacefully on his pacifier, all curled up under a blanket.

After twenty minutes Dallon headed into his office, he had had a hell of a day and he just wanted to go home and sleep. He was tired, he didn’t imagine that having four restaurant meant working even harder, that lead him to stay away from his little a lot and he hated it, he hated it so much that sometimes he wanted to just call in and tell everyone that he was sick. Brendon was always a good boy, he never disobeyed even if sometimes he was a little brat, but Dallon only needed to use his “Daddy Voice” and everything would go back to normal.

Brendon was a bubbly and soft little, Dallon never had enough of him. He liked to snuggle and he liked to kiss all over his face until he laughed, squirming and giggling while kicking his feet. He missed being able to spend his nights with him, he missed having him around and that was the main reason why he had asked him if he wanted to work with him. Plus Brendon could play with the costumers and that could help the other littles to feel comfortable there. Dallon really hoped to hear him say that he was going to work with him but he knew that Brendon was stubborn.

When he walked into his office Brendon was sitting on the couch with a pout, he had his chin on his knees and his arms were around his legs, Dallon sighed and closed gently the door. Brendon looked tiredly at him and Dallon smiled, he moved closer to him and placed a hand on his head, caressing slowly his hair and sitting down next to him. Brendon crawled in his lap and stirred, yawning cutely and wrapping his arms around his chest, snuggling closer and pressing his forehead in his neck. Dallon leant back and dragged the blanket on them, sighing quietly.

They stayed in silence for few minutes, Brendon was chewing Dallon’s t-shirt with sleepy eyes and his hands were clutching the fabric tightly, he wanted Dallon to make him feel little but he didn’t want to ask. After almost two years he was still scared to speak up and ask him stuff, it was a little stupid but Brendon was shy and Dallon knew it. Thus when Brendon started to nibble on his earlobe Dallon just searched in the pockets of his jeans and grabbed Brendon’s baby blue- with little stars and glitter- pacifier and pressed it between his lips, making him hum happily and curl closer.

He rocked him gently and Brendon giggled, rubbing his eyes with his fists and leaning closer and closer to Dallon, tangling his arms around his waist and pressing his knees in his ribs, but Dallon didn’t yelp nor complained, he just wanted his little to feel comfortable. Brendon looked up at him and spitted his binky out, he cupped Dallon’s face a little too harsh and squeezed his cheeks, giggling. He leant forward and kissed him gently, a soft peck on his thin lips and then he gave him an Eskimo kiss, looking at his Daddy with relaxed eyes.

Dallon smiled and brushed his hair, looking at him and pressing his thumb on his forehead. “Have you been to those stores?” He asked rubbing his back, Brendon nodded and stirred a little. “How did it go?”

“They’re not going to hire me, I know.” He murmured shrugging, resting his head on Dallon’s shoulder and playing with his pacifier. “It’s okay, I’ll search other places.”

Dallon hummed and tightened his grip around his back, placing a soft kiss on his head. “I’m proud of you, you’re such a good boy.” He whispered closing his eyes and letting Brendon snuggle closer to him. “Daddy’s really proud of you.”

Brendon’s back tingled and he hid his face in his neck, giggling and placing his cold hands on his face. “You’re the best.” He whispered.

Dallon shook his head and kissed his head. “Beebo is the best, he makes me so proud.” Brendon laughed and looked at him, he loved when Dallon talked about him or about himself in third person, it made him feel extremely little. “But I think that now both of us need to take a nap.”

Brendon pouted and shook his head. “No icky naps, ‘m not tired.” He said with a yawn.

“I can tell.” Dallon laughed and placed his hands on his hips, Brendon’s eyes grew wide and he just stared at him. “I think that if you don’t go to sleep the tickle monster is going to get you.” Brendon shook his head and huffed out a sigh. “Look who’s coming.” Dallon said before starting to tickle Brendon’s sides, making him squeal and squirm under his hands, laughing and curling his toes inside his ruined Vans. “It’ll go away only if you go to sleep, pumpkin.”

“I’s- I’s gonna sleep.” Brendon said while laughing and trying to push Dallon’s hands away. “I promise, Daddy.”

Dallon hummed and held him in his arms, he pressed his binky between his lips and nuzzled his scalp, making Brendon smile and curl under the soft blanket. Brendon fell asleep few seconds later and Dallon just looked at him, feeling at home.


	2. Chocolate Milk Can Fix An Ouchie

“Brendon stop running around the house.” Dallon muttered while he was checking few things on his laptop.

It had been an okay day, Dallon hadn’t gone to the bistro that day because he was sick, he had a nasty cold because _someone_ had decided that’d it be funny to drag him into the bathtub while he was completely dressed. Of course Dallon had caught a cold, of fucking course, and he hadn’t even punished Brendon because he wasn’t mad, just a little pissed but not mad. Brendon was just being playful, he hadn’t meant to hurt his Daddy and Dallon knew it.

That day Brendon was a jumping little shit, he had already made a mess in the kitchen that morning and after cleaning up he had started to run around with Ronnie tucked under his arm. Dallon was working on his laptop in the living room and he was controlling Brendon, even if it was hard because the little was starting to act like a brat. Dallon didn’t want to punish him, he was too tired and too sick to actually spank him or put him in the naughty corner.

However Brendon was running around the house, giggling and messing up every room. Dallon was about to fall asleep when he heard a soft “thud” upstairs, for a brief second the whole house fell silent and Dallon arched an eyebrow. Minutes passed and Brendon didn’t make a sound, making Dallon worry. He stood up and sighed, he headed upstairs and looked around, finding Brendon on the ground with glossy eyes and his jeans ripped, Ronnie was between his arms and Dallon just sighed and knelt in front of him, shaking his head.

It was Brendon’s fault, he had told him countless of times to not run around the house, but the little never listened and now he had a nasty bruise on his left knee. Dallon brushed his hair and Brendon sniffed quietly, making grabby hands at him with a whimper. Dallon picked him up and carried him inside the bathroom, he made him sit on the toilet lid after pulling down his jeans. Brendon was almost crying and Dallon’s heart was beating faster, he hated seeing his little sad. He kissed his forehead and Brendon blinked twice, sniffing and hiding his face behind his stuffed animal.

Dallon gathered the items that he needed and knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his other knee and looking at the bruise on his skin, knowing that it was going to leave a scar. He took the disinfectant and poured it on a cotton ball, starting to press it gently on the bruise, Brendon started to cry and Dallon just sighed, he couldn’t do much. He cleaned the wound pretty quickly and then put a plaster on it.

“Kiss it better, please.” Brendon whispered sniffing.

Dallon hummed and left a small kiss on his knee, making Brendon smile a little. “Here, all done.” He smiled and stood up. “Wait here, I’ll go and grab you another pair of pants.” Brendon shook his head and wrapped his arms around Dallon’s waist. “Fine, fine, you can stay in your hoodie and briefs today.” He picked him up and Brendon squealed happily, resting his head on his shoulder and letting Dallon carry him downstairs.

They reached the kitchen and Dallon left Brendon on the counter, Ronnie was still in his hands but he ended up on a chair as soon as Dr. Pepper walked into the room, mewling and moving his tail slowly. Brendon jumped down and started to pet the cat, scratching his head softly and his neck, making the cat purr loudly and roll on his back. Dallon smiled and took a picture of them with his phone, Brendon was so cute with his baby blue hoodie and his mint briefs, he was crawling after the cat and Dallon just sighed.

He looked through the fridge and found a package of chocolate milk left, he opened it and poured it in a sippy cup, Brendon crawled between his legs and Dallon looked down, shaking his head and bending down, wrapping his arms around Brendon’s waist and kissing his cheek. The little smiled and looked at him, he let Dallon pick him up for the hundredth time that day and he sighed, curling his toes and looking down at the ground.

“Now sit here and don’t move, I’ll make you a quick snack.” He gave him the sippy cup and Brendon gasped, almost letting it fall.

“Chocolate milk!” He said excitedly, looking up at his Daddy with a huge smile. “Thank you!”

Dallon smiled and kissed his forehead, ruffling his hair. “You’re welcome, now drink it before I change my mind.” Brendon nodded and, after kissing Dallon messily, started to drink slowly, his eyes closed and both of his hands around the sippy cup.

Dallon started to cut an apple while Brendon drank his chocolate milk, humming happily and kicking his feet around. Sometimes Dallon wondered if Brendon had started to regress a little bit more, usually he would be four or five, but he noticed that lately he liked to crawl around and he had his pacifier constantly stuck in his mouth, he also liked to wear extremely little clothes and, as a Daddy, Dallon needed to understand if Brendon needed new items, like a bottle.

Brendon giggled and looked at him, there were few drop of chocolate milk on his hoodie and Dallon sighed, giving him few pieces of apple and put the rest in a plate, he carried it in the living room and then he went back in the kitchen to grab Brendon and his sippy cup. They sat on the couch with an episode of Baby Looney Tunes playing on TV and the cat near them, Brendon was eating the cut up apple and Dallon was just caressing his back and his chest, smiling whenever Brendon laughed.

After watching three more episodes Brendon started to fuss about his pacifier and Dallon just gave him the one that he kept in the living room, making the little curl in his lap and stare at the screen. “How’s your knee?” Dallon asked kissing his head, Brendon shrugged. “Use your words.” Brendon whined and stretched his arms. “Brendon, I won’t say this again, use your words.”

“’s sore.” Brendon mumbled around his pacifier.

“How many times I have told you to not round around the house?” Dallon said combing his messy hair.

“I’m sorry, Dada.” Brendon said petting Dr. Pepper’s fur. “Me won’t do ‘at again.”

“I know, I know.” Dallon kissed his head and Brendon smiled. “You need to listen to me a bit more, though.”

Brendon nodded and looked at him. “I’s Daddy’s good boy?”

“Of course, Beebo.” Brendon giggled happily and curled in his arms again. “We should go to the grocery store tomorrow.” Brendon hummed and sucked on his pacifier a little harder. “We finished chocolate milk and all of that stuff that you like.”

Brendon furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. “Meanie, you ate ‘em.”

Dallon laughed and hummed, he did finished Brendon’s Lucky Charms and dinosaurs nuggets, but it wasn’t his fault he was lazy sometimes and he didn’t feel like cooking.


	3. Being a Brat Isn't Fun

Brendon didn’t succeed in getting a job, no one wanted him and he took it well. It wasn’t like he cared, he could always work with Dallon but he didn’t really want to. He wanted to be a tough guy with a job, but it was hard for him and maybe his Daddy wasn’t wrong. He could be little at work without problems or forcing himself to age up, plus he got to spend his day with his Daddy and nothing was better than receiving kisses and soft peck randomly. Brendon was really starting to think about working at the bistro, but he was too proud to give up and admit that Dallon was right.

Maybe that was the reason behind his bratty behaviour but Dallon couldn’t know. Thus when Brendon started to answer roughly and angrily at him, grunting and rolling his eyes, Dallon just sighed and hoped for it to stop. However Brendon didn’t, he kept his attitude up and Dallon found himself forced to punish him. He wasn’t a fan of it and he totally didn’t enjoy having to decide what punishment was right in that situation.

He was planning on putting him in the naughty corner since he hadn’t disrespected him that much, he was just being a little rude and he didn’t need to be spanked. Everything changed when Brendon told Dallon to fuck off and stormed into the living room, stepping on Dr. Pepper’s tail and grunting when the cat mewled, Brendon seemed to not care at all and he pushed the cat away, whining when he tried to lick his toes. Brendon rolled his eyes and sighed, rolling his eyes and pressing his feet on the cat’s side until he moved away.

Dallon sighed and shook his head, now the naughty corner wasn’t enough and just the idea of spanking Brendon made him flinch. He wasn’t a huge fun of corporal punishments but he needed to because Brendon was misbehaving way too much.

Dallon gathered his courage and called Brendon few times, he rolled his eyes and sighed, he walked into the living room and found Brendon on the carpet, ripping off few pages from his colouring book. Dallon crossed his arms over his chest and called him again, Brendon rolled his eyes and shrugged, he stood up and curled his fists, stomping his foot. Dallon dragged him upstairs and Brendon tried to sneak away, without succeeding.

He sat down on the bed and Brendon froze, his eyes filled with tears and Dallon had to struggle to not give up and just hug him. He couldn’t though, he had to be strong and make Brendon understand that he couldn’t just use that behaviour and not be punished.

“Pants down.” He said firmly, Brendon gulped and lowered his sweatpants and boxers down, he looked at Dallon and fidget with his hands. “You know what you have to do now.” Brendon nodded and laid on his knee, placing his bottom in the air with a sigh. “Ten spanks, okay?”

“Yeah… s-should I count?”

“Yes Brendon.” He placed a hand on his bottom and the other on his shoulders. “I’m punishing you because you misbehaved, you acted like a brat and you almost hurt the cat.” Brendon’s eyes got huge and he sniffed quietly. “I love you, keep this in mind baby boy.”

Brendon whimpered and closed his eyes, Dallon spanked his left cheek once and Brendon murmured the number. Dallon spanked each cheek carefully, he didn’t want to be too harsh and he didn’t want to make Brendon too sore. When they reached the seventh spank Brendon was in tears, he was sobbing and stuttering the numbers, sniffing and pressing his face on the soft duvet under his face. When they reached the tenth spank Dallon scooped him up and hugged him tightly, pressing few kisses all over his face.

Brendon was still crying and his bottom was on fire but he was so comfortable in Dallon’s arms, he just wanted to crawl between them and stay there for the rest of his life. He also knew that Dallon was going to apply lotion on his bottom in a matter of seconds thus he decided to enjoy his warmth until then. He was grateful for what Brendon did, he was a good Daddy and Brendon couldn’t wish to be with a better partner.

Dallon made him lie on his stomach and he rushed to the bathroom as quick as possible, he grabbed the lotion and walked back into the bedroom. Brendon was still lying on the bed, he was sniffing quietly and Dallon’s heart ached a little. He knelt beside him and kissed his head, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. He applied the cream on his skin and Brendon shuddered, he closed his eyes and few more tears slipped down his cheeks.

“Here, all done pumpkin.” Dallon whispered lying down and dragging Brendon on his chest, wrapping his arms around his back. “I love you so much.” He murmured kissing his forehead.

Brendon gulped and kissed his cheek. “’m sorry Daddy, I-I-I was bad.” He mumbled clutching his hands in his t-shirt, whimpering quietly.

Dallon hummed and kissed his forehead again, brushing his hair gently. “Care to explain why you had that bratty behaviour today?”

Brendon gulped and sniffed quietly, few more tears ran down his cheeks and Dallon sighed, holding him closer. “I was mad because those- those stores hasn’t accepted me.” He muttered rubbing his face. “Wanted to make you proud and-and I failed.” He sniffed and sneaked his hands inside Dallon’s t-shirt, searching his comfortable warmth. “’m sorry for disappointing ‘ou.” He whispered snuggling closer.

Dallon sighed and kissed his head again. “You haven’t baby, you really haven’t. I love you, I love you so much little one.” He said holding him close. “You can always work with me honey, and how many times do I have to tell you that you don’t need to work at all?” He sighed and rubbed his face. “I do understand that you want to be economically independent and I know that that’s a huge step for you, love.”

Brendon nodded and sniffed quietly. “I wan’ see Pepper.” He murmured blinking away his tears. “Has I hurt him?” He whispered sniffing.

“Luckily no. Stay here, make yourself comfortable.” Dallon kissed his forehead and smiled. He went out of the room and found the cat near the bathroom’s door. He picked him up and kissed his head and rubbed his fur, smiling when he started to purr. He walked into the bedroom and Brendon made grabby hands at the cat, smiling. “Here we are. He’s already purring.” He said smiling, sitting down next to him and placing the cat on the mattress.

“Kitty.” Brendon said smiling, crawling toward the cat and wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss on his head. “My kitty.” He whispered giggling.

Dr. Pepper mewled happily and curled in his lap, purring loudly and making Brendon smile and coo. Dallon laid near him and rested his head on his leg, Brendon chuckled and started to comb his Daddy’s hair while petting Dr. Pepper. He looked down at his Daddy and kissed his forehead, he giggled when Dallon scrunched up his nose and stared at him, Brendon wiggled his eyebrows and brushed his thumb on his cheekbone. Dallon was proud of him even if he hadn’t succeeded in finding a job, Brendon was a little surprised because he wasn’t expecting him to appreciate him even when he failed. Brendon was just happy to be with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for not posting this sooner but I'm a little busy and I haven't had time to finish this chapter until today. Hope you've liked this!


	4. Finding a Job Makes Brendon Horny

Brendon wasn’t expecting to be accepted into a hair salon. He was hyped and he couldn’t wait to tell Dallon the news, he was happy and nervous and he couldn’t wait to start working there. He was truly excited, he hadn’t worked as a hairdresser for years and he was still remembering what he had to do and how much he loved that job. He wanted to start working immediately, he wanted to go to that hair salon and work and work and work, he was so happy that he could fly.

As soon as he got back home he jumped in Dallon’s arms and kissed all over his face, he was still sick but not as sick as before, he was kind of okay now but he wanted to stay at home few more days. Brendon kissed him passionately and hummed on his lips, stroking all over his chest with a smirk on his lips. He loved him, he loved Dallon so much. Brendon was happy and horny, he didn’t exactly know why but he just wanted to get fucked by him and then he would tell him what had happened.

“Bedroom.” Brendon murmured on Dallon’s lips, biting them gently and running his hands down his back. “Please.” He added closing his eyes.

Dallon arched an eyebrow and nodded. “What made you so happy?” He asked carrying Brendon in their bedroom.

“I’ll tell you later.” He muttered on his lips, humming and gripping the hem of his t-shirt. “Want you to rim me, please?” He whispered sucking a hickey on Dallon’s neck.

“Fine, but you have to behave.” He said kissing down his chin. “And when I say behave I mean it. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Brendon murmured feeling his thighs tremble. He curled his toes and moaned quietly, just hearing Dallon being dominant made him hard.

Dallon glanced at him and then carried him into the bedroom, almost throwing him on the bed. He wasn’t even hard, he just liked to see Brendon squirm because of him, it made him feel great and good, just the idea of taking care of Brendon made him feel happy. He kissed his lips roughly and started to unbutton his shirt, Brendon kept his hands by his sides and Dallon smirked, knowing that Brendon was staying still because he hadn’t told him to touch him yet.

Dallon pulled down his shirt and then his pants, leaving Brendon with only his briefs on. He was already panting quietly with his eyes closed and his fist clenched. He arched his back when Dallon lowered his boxers after kissing his stomach. Brendon whined and his fingers twitched by his sides, Dallon kissed down his thighs and parted them slowly, kissing the inner part with a smirk, kissing and biting all over his skin.

Brendon whimpered and looked up at the ceiling, breathing hard. Dallon teasing him on purpose, he knew it. He could feel his sly grin on his skin and it was driving him mad. He curled his toes and a low moan escaped from his lips, making him blush and almost tear the blanket in pieces. Dallon smirked and pulled back from him, he threw his t-shirt on the floor and laid down on the mattress, looking at Brendon with a smile.

“Kneel above my head, I want to try something.” Brendon gulped and, with shaky limbs, moved on the right position, his hands grabbed the headboard and his toes curled on their own. “If you don’t like it, use your safe word and I’ll stop.” Brendon nodded and licked his lips, waiting patiently. “Don’t touch yourself.”

Brendon nodded again and bit his lower lip, whining quietly. Dallon shifted a little under him and then he parted his ass cheeks, making Brendon tighten his grip around the bars of the headboard. Dallon sighed and dragged Brendon down, spreading his thighs a little more and burying his face between his cheeks, feeling Brendon yelp and groan. Dallon did know how much Brendon loved rimming, it was something that could make him come untouched.

When he first licked that tight bundle of nerves, Brendon’s hips jerked forward and a low moan made him close his eyes in ecstasy. He was already hard as a rock and he wanted to touch himself badly, but he wasn’t in the mood to be edged the next time he wanted to have sex thus he imposed himself to behave, he was strong and he could do it.

Well, that what was he thought since Dallon seemed a lot interested in teasing him in every way possible, Brendon was almost crying and he was gripping those bars harshly, his knuckles were almost white. Dallon finally, finally, decided to push his tongue inside and Brendon moaned, his head tipped down and his knees quivered, making him almost lose his balance. Dallon gripped his thighs and pressed his tongue deeper, Brendon groaned and a hand ended up in Dallon’s hair gripping it tightly.

He pressed his head deeper and Dallon hummed quietly, Brendon whimpered and pushed his hips down, grinding on Dallon’s face and bucking his hips up. He was already close and that was fucking embarrassing. Dallon pushed his tongue deeper and deeper until Brendon shouted his name, panting and almost squeezing his head with his thighs. His skin was vibrating because of his tremors and he was breathing heavily, moaning messily.

His hand twitched in Dallon’s hair and he pulled it roughly, Dallon moaned and worked his tongue a little faster, making Brendon choke on his own breath. Brendon whined and whimpered and now both of his hands were in Dallon’s hair, his cock was leaking pre-come and it was throbbing painfully, he could feel his orgasm burn a hole in his stomach and his whole body tightened up, making him squirm and let out soft high-pitched moans.

“I’m gonna- I’m gonna-”

Dallon spanked his left cheek. “Ask.” He muttered before driving his tongue back inside him, lapping here and there and hitting his prostate.

“Can- Can I come, Daddy?” Brendon said breathlessly, gripping harshly his hair.

Dallon pulled back for a brief second and Brendon shuddered. “Yes you can.”

As soon as Dallon pressed his tongue back inside him, Brendon came with a loud moan. His thighs squeezed Dallon’s head, his toes curled again, his fingers tugged painfully Dallon’s hair and his whole body started to spasm, making him let fall his head forward. Both of them enjoyed that new position a lot, Brendon had never come so violently before and Dallon had never found himself in a better place.

When they settled down, after a quick shower and a slow and sickly sweet make out session, Brendon was lying in Dallon’s arms, almost asleep.

“Oh, before I forget. I got a job in a hair salon.” He said sleepily, yawning and stirring a little. “Are you happy?”

“Y-yeah, yeah I am.”

If only Brendon noticed Dallon’s frown.


	5. First Day of Work and Troubles

On Brendon’s first day of work, Dallon drove him there. He wasn’t happy but he knew that he had to do it for Brendon, his baby boy was managing his own life and Dallon was proud of him, at the same time he was worried though, he didn’t want him to get hurt, to get scared. What if he started to feel little while at work? What if he started to need him while he was working? God, Dallon didn’t even want to think about it at all.

They reached the hair salon and Brendon smiled widely, he looked at Dallon and chuckled, unbuckling himself and sighing quietly. He placed his hands on Dallon’s shoulders and smiled, leaning on and kissing him gently, rubbing his neck with his thumbs. Dallon wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him back, keeping him close and feeling his stomach crunch. He felt like something was going to not be okay, but he tried to put his thoughts away and to just kiss Brendon again and again, pressing his forehead on his.

“I have to go.” Brendon said with a sigh. “You’ll pick me up later?” He asked smiling, stroking Dallon’s cheekbones.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll see you later. Call me if you need something.” Dallon murmured kissing his forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Brendon smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I love you so much.” Brendon kissed him again and then he got out of the car.

Dallon sighed and waved reluctantly, he didn’t like the idea of not seeing Brendon around the bistro but he needed to respect him and he did, he was just worried. He kept his phone always with him, he didn’t want to not hear it if Brendon needed him. He spent the day working and checking obsessively every single app, Brendon sent him a message telling him that he was okay and Dallon sighed, he was a little calmer but he was still worried about him.

Josh was with him and George too, they told him that it was normal to be anxious, Brendon was his little and it was normal to want just the best for him, even if that meant to let him go sometimes. He had to let him make his own experiences and to let him see if he could accept the stress of the normal and adult life. Brendon was a little and Dallon was his Daddy, it was normal to be worried about his well being and about him in general.

Josh told him that when Tyler had tried to work on his own, he had felt the same. Tyler ended up quitting work after two months because of his anxiety, Dallon just hoped to not see quit because he was scared. He was a little nervous, he didn’t want to see him freak out because he needed him when he was at work. Brendon was precious, he was soft and small and fragile, Dallon wanted to just take care about him.

He missed him a lot, he liked to think about his little at work but at the same time he wanted him to be okay and to be happy. Brendon was everything for him and he just wanted to keep him safe, Dallon was a good Daddy and he cared a lot about his Brendon, they were always together and not having him around was hard. However Dallon just needed to accept the fact that Brendon was his own person and he got to decide for himself.

When Josh ran into his office with his phone in his hand, Dallon swallowed hard and took the phone, his heart was beating fast and he was nervous, Josh mouthed Brendon’s name and Dallon closed his eyes, he knew that something was going to go wrong.

“Brendon, hey.”

“Daddy come pick m-me up.” Brendon sobbed and Dallon just looked at Josh. “I-I- please.”

“I’m coming pumpkin, I’m coming. Could you tell me where you are?” Dallon rushed out of his office and took the keys of his car from the reception’s desk.

“O-out of t-the shop, Daddy hurry.” He sniffed and cried softly on the phone.

“Ten minutes and I’m there.” Dallon said walking into his car with a sigh. “I love you little one, I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

Dallon hung up and got into his car, he turned on the engine and drove as quick as possible toward Brendon’s place, he was already stressing out about what had gone wrong. What if someone said something mean to his baby boy? He couldn’t stand the idea of someone being mean to Brendon. But he sounded so stressed and Dallon wanted to know what had happened, he needed to take care of him and hold him and just make him feel safe. He was nervous and anxious, he should have known that that was going to happen, since college had ended Brendon had gotten a lot shyer and more sensitive.

He pulled into the parking lot and skipped out of the car. Brendon said he was in front of his office and Dallon ran around, looking for him. He saw him sitting in front of a slush place and Dallon sighed, at least he had found something to do while waiting for him. He was drinking a rainbow coloured slush and Dallon smiled a little, sitting down next to him with his lips pursed. Brendon looked up and smiled, his eyes were still red and puffy and he was paler than usual.

“Daddy.” Brendon said throwing his arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

Dallon held him close and kissed the top of his head. “C’mon, we’re going home.” He stroked his back and Brendon nodded, taking a sip from his slush.

“Uppies!”

Dallon hummed and picked him up, he grabbed his slush and gave it to Brendon, he kissed his lips and sighed quietly. His thoughts about Brendon starting to regress further were starting to get concrete and he just wanted to know if he needed something new. Brendon hid his face in Dallon’s neck and curled his fingers in his t-shirt, smiling and closing his eyes. He was a little more relaxed now, having Dallon close made him feel safe.

“What happened?” Dallon asked once they reached the car.

“Got scared, ‘m not used to stay away from ‘ou.” He murmured grabbing a spare stuffed animal that they kept in the car. “Wanted my Daddy, ‘s scary.”

“What’s scary?” Dallon asked buckling him up and placing the slush in the cups holder.

“Everything’s scary when you’re not here.” Brendon muttered looking at him. “I felt little and you weren’t with me and- and people kept staring and I told to my boss that I didn’t feel good and she said that I could go home.”

“Oh Brendon…” Dallon sighed and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing his forehead and holding him tight. “It’s okay to be scared, it was your first day of work.” Brendon sniffed quietly and started sucking his thumb. “It’s okay, I’m still proud of you, you were a big boy and you tried your best. You can always try again tomorrow.” The last part hurt to say because Dallon just wanted to keep his baby at home, making him feel safe and loved, but he knew that he needed support and Dallon had finally understood that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again I studied for five hours and my head is going to explode


	6. Pizza Isn't A Healthy Meal

The second day of work went way better and Brendon had fun, he liked it and Dallon liked to see him happy, after all he just wanted the best for his little. Dallon had seen him work that day and when he caught that happy smile on his face every negative thoughts went away, Dallon just looked at him work and talk and laugh and a warm feeling of happiness made him feel fuzzy. He stayed in the mall under Brendon called him saying that he had finished working, Dallon almost rushed to the salon and smiled when he saw Brendon chat with another guy.

Brendon bounced happily by his side and they said goodbye to his co-workers. Brendon laced their fingers together and Dallon kissed his forehead and listened to him ramble about what had happened. He seemed way more comfortable than the day before and Dallon just loved to see that excited sparkle in his eyes. Brendon giggled and looked up at him smiling widely, Dallon winked and placed a hand on his back, humming quietly and yawning a little. He was a little tired but he wanted to make a nice dinner for them.

“Daddy I wan’ pizza tonight!” Brendon said smiling.

“Brendon we can’t, we can have pizza just on Saturdays.” Dallon sighed and looked at him. “We eat healthy during the week, you already know it.”

“Pizza is healthy! There’s- there’s tomatoes and mozzarella, they’re healthy.” Brendon pouted and kicked his feet a little.

“Brendon no.” Dallon turned on the engine and sighed.

“Pretty please?” He asked fluttering his eyelids a little, Dallon shook his head and Brendon whined. “You’re mean.”

Dallon hummed and gave him a chewing gum. “Stop whining, you know the rules.”

In the past months they had to update their list of rules due the fact that Brendon ate way too much junk food. Dallon cared about his health and he couldn’t let him ruin it just because he was lazy, plus if Brendon ate junk food Dallon did the same and he had almost gained three pounds in two months, which wasn’t good at all. Thus he needed to get back in shape and Brendon just needed to be healthy.

Brendon whined again and kicked his feet a little, pouting and chewing angrily his gum. Dallon smiled and brushed his hair when they reached a stop sign. Brendon huffed and petted the stuffed animal’s head, grumbling and glaring at Dallon with angry eyes. However as soon as they reached their place Brendon seemed to be calm, he kissed his Daddy’s cheek and skipped inside the house, Dallon sighed and stretched his arms. He entered into the house and smiled at Brendon, kissing the top of his head and telling him that he was going to take a shower.

Once Dallon was into the bathroom, Brendon headed into the kitchen and started to look through the cabinets, trying to find their frozen pizza. He whined and grabbed a chair and stepped on it, he knew that Dallon had placed the frozen food in the freezer, which was too high for Brendon. He sighed and pouted before opening it and starting to look inside. There was a lot of stuff but Brendon didn’t want it, he craved his pizza and no one was going to stop him from having that.

Well, maybe he chose the wrong chair and he fell down on the floor, hitting his butt on the ground and his elbows as well. He whimpered and looked up, he got back on his feet and closed the freezer’s door and put the chair back in its place. He moved back into the living room and sat down, pouting and rubbing his sore elbows, it hurt a little and he wanted to tell it to Dallon but he didn’t want to get scolded.

Dr. Pepper jumped in his lap and started to purr loudly, Brendon smiled and petted his fur while giggling, he could still trying to put pizza in the microwave and eat it before Dallon came back. He picked the cat up and carried him in the kitchen. He placed the cat on the counter and dragged the chair back in front of the fridge, pouting he stood on it and grabbed the frozen mini pizzas, he took one out and climbed back down, hurrying to put it in the microwave.

Ten minutes later Brendon was eating his pizza while watching cartoons. Dallon was still in the bathroom and Brendon was enjoying his food, even if he felt guilty because he had deliberately disobeyed to his Daddy. If Dallon found out he would get scolded and Brendon hated it because that meant that Dallon wasn’t happy because of him. He looked at the small piece left in his hand and finished it as quick as possible.

He stretched his arms and yawned, he was a little nervous because he didn’t want his Daddy to find out that he had misbehaved, he was already stressed out and when Dallon came back from the bathroom Brendon stared at his hands and sighed. Dallon kissed his head and headed into the kitchen, asking Brendon if he could lay the table while he was cooking something for them. Brendon hummed and stood up, he walked into the kitchen and gulped when Dallon opened the freezer to grab their soup.

He didn’t notice that the mini pizzas’ box had been opened and Brendon sighed in relief, he bit his bottom lip and looked at the cat, pouting. Dallon hugged him from behind and kissed his head, making Brendon smiled and tilt his head back slowly, humming happily. He looked up at him and kissed gently his cheek, Dallon chuckled and caressed his chest a little, smiling at him and resting his forehead on his shoulder.

“Daddy?”

“Yes baby?”

“I love you.”

Dallon smiled and wrapped his arms round his waist, kissing him happily. “I love you, too.” He murmured nuzzling his neck before mixing the soup with a spoon. “Why don’t you go to sit down?” He said patting his back gently, smiling and starting to pour the soup in their plates.

Brendon giggled and yawned quietly, he sat down on his place and looked up at Dallon, resting his chin on his hand. Dallon smiled at him and gave him his plate, he sat down near him and sighed rubbing gently his shoulder. Brendon looked littler than usual, he didn’t know why but he felt like Brendon was starting to regress a tad bit more. He sighed and kissed the top of his head before starting to eat with him.

They finished eating quickly and then they went to bed, Dallon was tired and Brendon was starting to get grumpy due the fact that he hadn’t slept that afternoon. They snuggled in bed and Brendon ended up with falling asleep on Dallon’s chest while nibbling on his earlobe. Dallon didn’t even try to complain about it, he knew that it calmed Brendon for some reasons and he was okay with that, he also knew that Brendon would move in his sleep and Dallon would catch that opportunity to give him his pacifier.

Dallon sighed and kissed one of his hands, Brendon whined and let go of his ear, pressing his face in his neck with a sigh.


	7. How To Deal With A Baby Little

Dallon’s thoughts were right about Brendon. He found out about him being a baby little during the weekend, Brendon was lying on the bed with his bum in the air and a small smile on his face. Dallon arched an eyebrow as soon as he saw him, Brendon giggled and yawned cutely, Dallon sat beside him and Brendon crawled in his lap, placing a hand on Dallon’s chest and leaning back a little. Dallon wrapped an arm around his back and Brendon rested his head on his shoulders, sucking softly on his pacifier with his eyes closed.

“I think we need to talk, baby.” Brendon shook his head and snuggled closer, whining. “How old are you right now?” He asked scratching softly his back, Brendon shrugged and hid his face in his neck. “Brendon I asked you a question.” The little whined and raised two fingers, making Dallon sigh. “Brendon.” The little rolled his eyes and raised one finger. “Thank you.”

Dallon held him tight and stood up, Brendon wrapped his legs around his waist and kept sucking peacefully on his pacifier. Dallon carried him in the bathroom and made him sat on the toilet lid, he went back into the bedroom and few minutes later he came back with Brendon’s clothes. Dressing him up turned out to be difficult since Brendon kept moving around, trying to grab shiny objects from the shelves. Putting on his shoes was a nightmare and Dallon almost ended up with one of Brendon’s socked feet in his mouth.

Once they were ready Dallon picked Brendon up again, knowing for sure that his little wasn’t going to walk that day. He grabbed Ronnie and a spare pacifier- just in case-, he headed out of the house and Brendon waved at it, making Dallon laugh quietly while shaking his head. It had been awhile since he had taken care of a baby little, he wasn’t used to not hear Brendon talk and whine and laugh, it was strange yet okay because Brendon seemed more relaxed and calm. He was playing with Ronnie and sometimes he looked up at Dallon, smiling around his binky.

They pulled into the parking lot of Walmart and Brendon held Ronnie tightly, Dallon used to make him leave his “bestest friend” in the car and that day Brendon had no intention to leave him there. Dallon unbuckled himself and then Brendon, he got out of the car and went to pick a cart, Brendon kicked his feet around while waiting for him, holding Ronnie’s paw and brushing his synthetic fur. Dallon came back after few minutes and Brendon giggled and smiled, making grabby hands at him because nothing was as special as his Daddy, not even Ronnie.

Dallon kissed his forehead before picking him up and placing him inside the cart, surprisingly Ronnie was coming with them. Brendon giggled and looked up at his Daddy, he smiled around the pacifier and Dallon lowered his head to kiss his forehead, smiling and rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Brendon hid his face behind his stuffy and Dallon chuckled, caressing his back and sighing a little. He was still nervous because he hadn’t dealt with a baby little in awhile and Brendon was his world, he didn’t want to mess up.

Brendon looked at every isle with huge eyes, everything seemed bigger when he was little. Every item that Dallon placed in the cart ended up in Brendon’s hands, he wanted to study everything because nothing was as interesting as a package of salad. He pointed at random foods and Dallon just sighed, picking what Brendon liked and other stuff that he appreciated. Brendon stuck his face behind Ronnie and Dallon brushed his hair with a smile.

Dallon put healthy food in the cart and frozen food as well. Brendon held tightly the package of dinosaurs chicken nuggets and yawned quietly, stirring a little and curling on himself. Dallon cooed quietly and put frozen French fries in the cart, he picked two tubes of ice-cream and Brendon let go of the nuggets to focus on them, almost opening a tube. Dallon swatted his hand away and gave him the package of baby carrots.

They went through the new-born isle and Dallon spent few minutes searching a nice bottle or two for Brendon. He picked a baby blue one and a transparent one, Brendon grabbed the coloured one and sucked a little harder on his pacifier, frowning and staring at his Daddy. Dallon smiled and caressed his face gently, he kissed his head and Brendon put the bottle down. Brendon giggled and held Ronnie tightly, petting his head like Dallon did with him and making him walk through the frozen food.

Dallon walked through the toy isle and Brendon started to made grabby hands at every single toy, however Dallon told him to pick just one toy. Brendon looked at everything with huge eyes, he bit his lower lip and pointed at a stuffed animal, Dallon chuckled and grabbed the river otter, giving it to Brendon. He held both of the stuffed animals and made them shake hands, Dallon laughed and kissed his forehead and smiled a little.

“What’s their name?” Dallon asked caressing his back.

“Ben.” Brendon murmured holding him tight. “You like it?” He asked tilting his head to look up at Dallon.

“I do, it’s a beautiful name.” Dallon smiled and Brendon giggled. “We’re going to pay for these. Would you like a frozen yogurt later?” Brendon nodded and smiled. “With sprinkles and stars as well?” Brendon nodded again and held his stuffed animals tightly. “And chocolate syrup?” Brendon nodded again and rubbed his eyes.

He headed forward and looked around, he was going to buy pull-ups just in case Brendon needed one. He picked a package and Brendon blushed furiously, he looked down at his hands and scrunched up his nose, Dallon sighed and pressed a small kiss on his forehead. Brendon stared at the pull-ups and whined, it wasn’t like he hated them, it was just embarrassing and he wasn’t a huge fan of them, he had tried to wear one years before and they felt funny. But he had to admit to himself that years before he wasn’t as little as he was that day.

Dallon chuckled and headed toward the cash register. He paid and gave Ben to Brendon again, the little tried to help him with the bags, placing the ice-cream on top with his nuggets. Brendon smiled and sucked slowly on his pacifier, Dallon sighed and pushed the cart out of Walmart, humming quietly and brushing the back of his neck with his finger. Brendon giggled and held tightly his stuffed animals, waiting patiently for his frozen yogurt.

That night before going to bed Brendon tried to drink from a bottle for the first time. He enjoyed it a lot and Dallon could already tell it. Brendon crawled on the bed and snuggled into Dallon’s arms, he rested his head on his shoulder and leant back a little, Dallon wrapped an arm around his back and gave him the baby blue bottle. Brendon hummed happily and yawned, he started drinking his milk with his eyes closed and his forehead pressed on Dallon’s neck. Dallon smiled and rubbed his shoulders until he finished drinking, which happened almost thirty minutes later.

“Good?” Dallon murmured after placing the bottle on the nightstand.

Brendon nodded and moved under the covers. “Story?” He murmured hugging Ronnie and Ben.

“Alright monkey.” Dallon said smiling and kissing his forehead.

Brendon smiled and looked at his Daddy, feeling loved and happy.


	8. Play Dates Are Fun Only If Daddy Is Around

After dealing with baby Brendon for two days, Dallon got surprised when Brendon aged up a little, he was still feeling little but not as much as before; Dallon didn’t mind. Dallon organized a play date with Tyler that afternoon at the bistro, it was Sunday and both of them weren’t busy. Brendon had wanted to hang out with Tyler for ages and Dallon just decided to take him with him at work and let him enjoy his time.

Brendon rushed into Dallon’s office with Ben and Ronnie in his hands, since he had bought that otter he was taking him everywhere. Brendon had tons of stuffed animals, Dallon bought him one per month, sometimes two if Brendon was good. Dallon was behind him and he smiled when Brendon sat down on the couch after gathering his art supplies and a colouring book. Dallon kissed his forehead and Brendon smiled, starting to search a pink crayon.

Dallon worked and checked on Brendon once in awhile, the little was still there with his colouring book on his legs and an empty sippy cup. Dallon had made him breakfast at the bistro, he had made him warm milk with a spoon of honey, a slice of cake and two cookies, Brendon had loved it. Dallon checked on him few more times before Tyler’s arrival, it was around lunch time and Dallon decided to let them eat in his office.

“Are you going to eat with us?” Brendon murmured looking up at Dallon once he gave him his plate of pasta.

“No monkey, I’m busy.” He kissed his forehead and Brendon pouted. “Be good, okay?”

“Okay.” Brendon sighed and waved at his Daddy before looking at Tyler. “I hate it when he isn’t around.”

Tyler hummed and they both started to eat together, Brendon didn’t talk until he was done and Tyler was already making a mess with the Alfredo sauce on his shirt. Brendon giggled and yawned quietly, he was a little tired but it was too early for his nap and he hadn’t seen Tyler in a long time, he didn’t want to waste his time sleeping instead of having fun with his friend. Once they finished eating they sat down on the floor and started to play with their racing cars, crawling around the room and laughing.

Brendon won the first race and Tyler the second, that’s how Dallon and Josh walked on them, they were crawling around the room and Dallon laughed when Brendon bumped into him, whining because he made him lose. Dallon picked him up and kissed his forehead, Brendon squeaked and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing is lips and giggling while Tyler was cheering loudly in Josh’s arms, showing him his winning car.

Dallon sat down on the couch and Josh did the same, they started to talk again and Brendon kissed his neck with a smile and whined, he wanted his Daddy to pay attention to him but Dallon seemed to be busy and Brendon whimpered, pulling his sleeve and kicking his leg a little. Tyler opted for a more intrusive way, he cupped Josh’s face and turned his head toward him, smiling and kissing his lips with a chuckle.

Dallon smiled and looked down at his little. “Are you tired?” He asked petting his hair with a smile.

“Not really.” Brendon murmured curling closer to him with a small yawn. “Kiss?”

Dallon smiled and pecked his lips with a sigh. “We have to go and work in a few, behave yourself.”

“Don’t go.” Brendon whined wrapping his arms around his neck. “Stay.”

Dallon smiled and sighed quietly, kissing the top of his head. “I wish I could, little one.”

Brendon whimpered and curled closer, hiding his face in his neck. “Wanna come with ‘ou.”

“I know munchkin, but you can’t.” Dallon nuzzled his jaw and kissed his lips.

“Why not?” Brendon muttered holding tightly his hands.

“Because Daddy’s really busy today. You have Tyler, you can play with him.” He said smiling and looking at the other little, who was playing with Josh’s fingers.

Brendon pouted and closed his eyes, he leant closer to him and hid his face in his neck, he yawned quietly and stirred in his lap. He was tired and he just wanted to sleep in his arms for the rest of his life, but at the same time he didn’t want to bother his Daddy, he knew he was busy and he respected that, even if he didn’t understand why he couldn’t just sit on his lap while working. He knew that he could play with Tyler but he wanted to be with his Daddy, he didn’t want to leave him alone during the weekend, he didn’t like to be alone.

He whined when Dallon tried to stand up and he wrapped his arms around his neck tightly, Tyler was asleep in Josh’s arms and Brendon giggled, he could stay with him now but Dallon just sighed and kissed his lips, telling him to relax and try to sleep. However they ended up with going behind Dallon’s desk, Brendon settled down in his lap and looked tiredly at his laptop, that was some kind of boring adult stuff and Brendon didn’t want to deal with none of it.

He curled in his lap and yawned, stirring a little and stretching his arms, Dallon kissed the top of his head and waited patiently for him to fall asleep, he knew that it wasn’t going to take long since Brendon was really tired, but at the same time he wanted to hear his little giggle and move around, he had missed having Brendon with him during the day. He kissed his cheek and Brendon hummed around his pacifier, he stretched his legs and rested his head on his shoulder, sucking quietly his binky and holding tightly Ronnie and Ben.

Dallon worked for two hours before Brendon woke up with a yawn, he rubbed his eyes and looked up at him, smiling and brushing his cheeks and pressing his face in his neck. Dallon smiled and kissed his cheek, Brendon pressed Ronnie’s head on Dallon’s lips and he kissed Ronnie and Ben’s head, making his little giggle happily. He curled closer and yawned quietly, he was a little sleepy but he wasn’t tired enough to sleep.

“Daddy we’re- we’re like otters.” He muttered looking up at him.

“Why?” Dallon asked kissing his head.

“Because you hold me when I sleep and- and that’s what otters do when their babies sleep.” Brendon said giggling, looking at Ben.

“You’re my little otter, then.” Dallon said starting to make him bounce on his legs.

“Yes!” Brendon chuckled and looked up at Dallon, then at Tyler. “He’s still sleeping.” He muttered squeaking quietly when Dallon made him bounce a little higher.

“He was really tired and so was Josh.” Dallon shut down his laptop and looked down at Brendon. “Let’s go, we’ll make them a really nice snack.”

Brendon smiled and wrapped his arms around Dallon’s neck, he stirred in his lap again and kissed his lips softly, holding him as close as possible.


	9. Bad Attitude Can Ruin Everything

_“Goodbye, Boo.”_

_“Kitty.”_

_“Kitty has to go.”_

Dallon’s heart clenched a little when Brendon sobbed with his face all squished into his neck. He didn’t know what to do, it wasn’t like Brendon had never seen the movie- it was one of his favourites actually-, he was just really emotional and Dallon didn’t like when he cried, it was strange and he always worried a tad little too much, which lead him to scoop Brendon up and kiss all over his face until he was okay. He knew that it was cheesy and he shouldn’t worry that much, it was just a movie, but Brendon always ended up crying messily on his chest.

“Bring him back.” Brendon murmured sniffing a little. “Daddy bring him back.” 

Dallon held him tighter and kissed the top of his head. “Baby you know how it goes.” He said caressing his back slowly, sighing quietly when Brendon snuggled closer. “Hey, look.” He kissed his head again and Brendon turned his head toward the TV, smiling widely.

Dallon pulled him in his lap and Brendon curled closer and closer to him, he pressed a kiss on his cheek and yawned quietly, stretching his arms and wiggling his toes playfully. It had been a long day, a really long day, and both Dallon and Brendon needed to immerge themselves in their headspace, Dallon just wanted to take care of his little and Brendon wanted to be free from every kind of pressure. Dallon still had to make Brendon regress a little more but he was going to give him his bottle before bed, it was something that soothed Brendon and made his eyes droopy.

The movie ended and Brendon smiled, his pacifier was stuck in his mouth and his fists were clenched around Dallon’s shirt. Dallon kissed the top of his head and turned off the TV, he held Brendon close to his chest and stood up, carrying him in the bathroom. He changed him in an onesie after he peed and made him wash his face and brush his teeth, after that he held his chin and put a little bit on lip balm on his lips, making Brendon giggle and close his eyes.

He picked him up again and carried him in the bedroom, Brendon picked Ronnie and Ben up and placed them under the covers, Dallon kissed his forehead and told him to pick a book while he was preparing his bottle. Few seconds later he came back with the bottle in his hand, his pyjama bottoms on and his glasses on his face. Brendon looked at him with a smile and Dallon smiled back, feeling his heart beat a little louder. There he was, after a year of being together, he was feeling high whenever Brendon smiled at him and because of him.

He sat down near him and held him close, he gave him his bottle and grabbed the book from his hands, Brendon scooted closer and started to drink happily, he kept his eyes on the book as Dallon read, but after the first ten pages he was starting to feel sleepy, he finished his bottle and stirred before closing his eyes and rest his head on Dallon’s shoulder. His Daddy put his binky in his mouth and closed the book, he turned the light off and held Brendon close to his chest, smiling.

The following morning Brendon was definitely little, Dallon had to dress him up and feed him, he also had to watch him crawl around the house while chasing the cat. He decided to take him to a toy store and to buy him few more toys since the ones he had weren’t really good for when he was a baby little. He put his shoes on and fed the cat before putting Brendon in the car, buckling him up and turning on the radio.

After an hour long drive they reached a Disney Store and man, was Brendon excited. Dallon held tightly his hand and the little started to point at every single item that he found interesting, telling to his Daddy to buy it. Dallon held securely his hand and headed into the baby section, and there Brendon lost his mind completely. His hand slipped out of Dallon’s and he started to run around, picking few toys up and pushing them in Dallon’s hands, smiling widely. Obviously he didn’t buy everything, he chose the ones that Brendon _really_ liked and few more things, just to spoil him a little.

“Daddy look! Kitty!” Brendon ran toward a shelf and pointed at a plushie. “I wan’ it.” He murmured with a pout.

“Okay, but you have to leave one of these other stuffies here.” Brendon nodded and Dallon stretched his arm to grab a rather big Sulley from the shelf. “Which one do you want to not buy?”

“Nemo.” He mumbled looking up at Dallon.

“Okay honey, thank you.” He said kissing his forehead and heading toward the cash register.

Brendon grabbed the bag and headed out of the store, he looked around the mall and then at his Daddy. He really didn’t want to go and buy stuff for the house but Dallon said that they had to and Brendon didn’t question him, and maybe he kind of enjoyed going around with his Daddy, buying stuff and looking at pretty things on the shelves. Dallon held tightly his hand and Brendon smiled, swinging their hands slowly, chuckling.

What Brendon didn’t expect was to shop in the kid section of the store. Dallon had made him pick few new themed plates and forks and Brendon was completely in awe. They bought another sippy cup that matched the plates and then a new bottle because they were never enough. Brendon was a little surprised when Dallon let him buy few silly items that they both knew they weren’t going to use, however Brendon just grabbed what he liked and Dallon just smiled, kissing his knuckles and looking at him.

“’m hungry!” Brendon whined once they got back to the car, kicking his feet.

“I know munchkin, we’ll be home soon.” Dallon sighed and turned the engine on.

“I want chicken nuggets! And a milkshake!” Brendon tugged his sleeve and pouted. “Please?”

“I’ll cook for you once we get home.” Brendon whined louder than the first time and crossed his arms over his chest. “We are not going to McDonald’s, Brendon.” The little rolled his eyes and let out a grunt. “Behave.”

“You’re mean.”

“Am I mean just because I’m not buying you fast food?” Dallon sighed and looked at him.

“Yes.”

Dallon shook his head and didn’t answer, he knew that Brendon was just throwing a tantrum because he didn’t get what he wanted, but he knew that Dallon wasn’t going to give up, he hated fast foods and he tried to avoid them as much as possible. Brendon pouted and kicked his feet again, Dallon sighed and tried to zone out until they got home.

“I hate you, you’re a bad Daddy.”

In that moment, Brendon knew he fucked up.


	10. How To Apologize

Brendon didn’t mean to say that, especially because he knew that it was a sensitive topic for Dallon. Even if they had been together for over a year Dallon was still nervous about being a good caregiver, that had probably been the most awful thing he could have said to him. Since they got home Dallon had locked himself into their bedroom, Brendon was still in little space and everything seemed so big, so scary. However Brendon knew that he had messed up, that he was the wrong one and that he shouldn’t have told Dallon that kind of things.

Brendon wanted to apologize but he knew that he couldn’t go and bother Dallon again, he just wanted to let him alone for a bit, maybe that was going to help a little. Brendon didn’t know how he was going to apologize, he didn’t know if Dallon was going to accept it but he hoped so, he didn’t want to ruin everything just because of his damn mouth. He really loved Dallon and he wasn’t a bad Daddy, he was the best caregiver he had ever had and he wanted to just smack himself. He had been so mean and so rude, Dallon didn’t deserve that.

He sniffed quietly and stood up from the couch, he headed into the kitchen and looked around, he wanted to make something nice for his Daddy, he wanted to show him that he had been wrong and that he hadn’t mean to be so mean. When he was sad Dallon would make him hot chocolate and maybe that was going to work as well, after all Brendon couldn’t do much while in little space, he didn’t want to make a mess and see Dallon even more pissed.

He poured the hot beverage into his Daddy’s favourite mug and grabbed two cookies, sighing softly. He had been so bad, he had been a bad little and he just wanted to cry and apologize because he couldn’t stand the idea of Dallon being sad because of him. He knew that that was a sensitive topic, he knew that he shouldn’t have said that because Dallon always questioned him about how he was doing, if he needed something or if he was happy with him. He shouldn’t have said that, he should have watched his mouth.

The sad part was that Dallon hadn’t even replied, he had just stared at the road and shut down. Brendon had tried to talk but nothing had come out, he was scared and he didn’t know what to do. He was still pissed at himself and he just wanted to move on and forget about everything he had said because Dallon didn’t deserve that. He was tired and he just wanted to crawl in Dallon’s arms and sleep.

He knocked quietly at the door and Dallon didn’t answer, not that Brendon was planning on hearing him speak to him. He bit his lower lip and opened the door slowly, he poked his head inside and looked around, Dallon was sitting on the bed with his phone near his ear and a frown on his face. He didn’t notice him and Brendon held his breath, studying his face and biting his lower lip. He looked tired and sad, his eyes were a little puffy and the tip of his nose was red, Brendon felt awful knowing that he had made his Daddy cry.

“When?” Dallon murmured looking down at his hands. “For how long?” He hummed and bit his lower lip. “Yeah, no, I can leave without problems.” He furrowed his eyebrows and Brendon’s heart ached. “It’s- no I understand, a week is a long period but I can manage it. I’m not married so no, it’s just me.” Brendon’s eyes filled with tears and he almost dropped the mug. “I can leave when you need me to. Okay, we’ll discuss details tomorrow.”

“Daddy no!” Brendon said loudly, the mug ended up on the ground and Dallon raised his head, confused. “No you can’t leave me.” He hiccupped and crawled on the bed, he snatched his phone out of his hand and sniffed. “He’s not coming.” He hang up and stared at Dallon.

“Brendon what are you doing?” Dallon asked with a sigh.

“You’re not leaving me.” He whispered, crying hard and rubbing his eyes. “I don’t- you can’t leave.” He stared at him and sniffed, whining and grabbing his arms. “I’m sorry I was bad, I’m sorry I won’t- I’m not- I-”

Dallon looked at him and held his hands gently, placing them on his chest with a worried look. “Brendon you’re panicking, calm down, follow my breath okay?” Brendon was crying harder than before and Dallon was worried sick and he didn’t know what to do because he knew that he couldn’t do much. “It’s okay Bren, it’s okay, follow my breath, it’s okay.” Brendon sniffed and nodded, sobbing messily.

Few minutes later he had calmed down, he was still crying but he wasn’t breathing fast anymore. Dallon was looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed and his hands were holding gently Brendon’s, caressing his knuckles and waiting for him to stop crying. He was sad and Dallon knew why but he couldn’t do much, yes he could always not go to that meeting but that was an important one and he couldn’t skip it.

“Daddy you’s not leaving me.” Brendon whimpered crawling into his lap. “You’s not leaving, you can’t.”

Dallon sighed and rubbed his back. “Brendon you can live without me for few days, you know you can.” Dallon tried to ignore the lump in his throat and Brendon started to cry harder.

“No I can’t! I need you! You’re my Daddy and- and you can’t go away. I love you and I- I- Dallon please.” Brendon rubbed forcefully his eyes and sniffed.

“No you don’t need me.” He sighed and caressed and his back, his eyes were already glossy again and Brendon’s heart ached, he tightened his grip around on his shirt and shook his head. “Yes Brendon, you know the truth.”

Brendon hiccupped and hugged him tightly, he hid his nose in his neck and Dallon hugged him back, briefly and loosely. Brendon pushed Dallon down and his head ended up on the wall, he was resting in an odd position but he was trapped under Brendon’s weight. He was almost crying and he knew that he couldn’t do that because he needed to be strong. But Brendon was fully crying and Dallon’s heart ached so much that he couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. They ended up hugging each other as tightly as possible, Brendon was crying loudly and Dallon was just sniffing here and there, petting Brendon’s back and kissing his shoulders.

“Daddy stays.” Brendon whispered pressing his face in his chest. “I’m sorry I was bad, I’m sorry I was mean to you. I-I didn’t mean to be bad and to make you sad.” He pulled back and held Dallon’s face between his hands. “I made you cry, I’m an awful person and an awful little.” He hiccupped and curled in his lap, whining. “Don’t leave me, I couldn’t- I can’t stay without you, Dallon.”

Dallon sighed and rested his chin on his shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing softly. “Brendon listen-”

“I love you. I’m sorry I hurt you Daddy, I was such a bad little.” Brendon whimpered sniffing and curling closer and closer. “I know you will never forgive me, but please don’t leave me.”

Dallon held him tight and sighed a little. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow morning, okay?”

Brendon whimpered and kissed his lips softly, Dallon caressed his back and Brendon closed his eyes, biting his lower lip and holding Dallon tightly, scared to see him disappear.


	11. Brendon Doesn't Like Arguments

When Brendon woke up Dallon wasn’t in bed anymore. The little yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes, his head was still hurting due the night before, he had never cried so much during his whole life. He was tired and he wanted to just hug his Daddy and forget about all of his problems, he didn’t like the current situation and he didn’t like how he felt: guilty. It was an odd feeling that was making his whole body ache, he had never felt so bad, not even when Dallon found out about the missing frozen pizza and scolded him. That was way worse.

He dressed up and headed into the bathroom, he was trying so hard to be a big boy, to not hide in his headspace and pretend that everything was okay. He washed his face and brushed his teeth before heading downstairs. He could smell coffee in the air and he smiled, he walked into the kitchen and stood near the doorframe, looking at Dallon. He was wearing a loose pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, he was humming softly a song that he had heard on the radio few days before and Brendon just smiled, feeling his heart filled with love.

He licked his lower lip and gulped, he had been awful toward him, he had been bad and the worst part was that Dallon hadn’t even gotten mad, he had just hidden behind his job and he had tried to leave him. Brendon’s heart ached at that thought, he had almost made him leave with his behaviour, he was a horrible little who didn’t deserve a caregiver like Dallon. He was too kind, too gentle and Brendon didn’t deserve someone as sweet as him.

He was crying, again, and he wrapped his arms around Dallon, resting his head on his back with a trembling sigh. Dallon jolted and he almost dropped his mug, Brendon held him tight, almost squeezing him, and hiding his face in his shoulders, trying to not cry. It was so hard and the worst part was that he was the one who had made that mess. He whished he could go back and punch himself in the face, but he knew that that kind of pain was nothing compared to what Dallon had felt when he had said those hurtful words.

“What are you doing?” Dallon murmured blinking twice. “Brendon what’s wrong?”

And even if he had hurt Dallon, he was still checking on him and Brendon felt even worse. “Why aren’t you mad at me? Why aren’t you shouting or telling me what an awful person I am?” He asked in a whisper, his voice thick with sadness.

“Because I know that it’d be pointless, it would make me look like an asshole.” He sighed and caressed gently his fingers. “You aren’t awful, you aren’t bad.”

“I am! I made you cry and you almost l-left.” He murmured sniffing.

“Brendon if I leave, I leave because of work, not because I’m breaking up with you.” He whispered brushing his knuckles. “And yes, you don’t need me because you can take care of yourself, you prove me that every single day I’m with you.”

“But that phone call…”

“If you let me speak, we wouldn’t be here and you wouldn’t cry.” He turned around and placed his hands on Brendon’s back. “I’m not leaving you, pumpkin, I’m just going away for a week because I have to discuss about important things with a really big company.” He sighed and caressed his shoulders. “I was trying to tell you that yesterday but you fell asleep and you were too shaken up to listen to me.” Brendon hiccupped and rubbed his eyes.

“But I was bad yesterday…”

Dallon sighed and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. “What you said hurt me, that’s true, but I don’t hate you and I never will.”

“Because you know that I was mad and that I didn’t mean any of these words?” Brendon whispered with a small whimper.

Dallon smiled weakly and caressed his cheeks. “Kind of.” He murmured with a small sigh. “Now now, dry your eyes and sit down or your milk will get cold.” He kissed his forehead and Brendon hid his face in his chest.

“I wanna come with you.” He murmured blinking his tears away.

“What about the cat, baby? He can’t stay alone.” Dallon wrapped his arms around his back and kissed his head.

“He can stay with Josh and Ty, he likes ‘em.” Brendon pushed his face in his neck and sniffed. “I don’ wanna leave you.”

Dallon picked him up and made him sit on the counter. “We’ll see, we’ll see.” He caressed his hair and smiled. “Do you feel little?” Brendon nodded and looked around the house with a small pout. “Little little or little?” He asked fixing his t-shirt, which was stuck into his pants.

“Little little.” Brendon whispered making grabby hands at the cat, which mewled and curled near the radiator.

Dallon hummed and picked him up again, he carried him into the living room and made him sit on the couch, Dr. Pepper followed them and jumped on Brendon’s lap, purring happily and starting to sleep. Brendon sniffed again and petted him gently, running his fingers through his fur while staring at the ground. He was feeling little but he couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said the day before.

Dallon heated up Brendon’s breakfast again and put the milk into his bottle, adding few drops of honey into that. He wasn’t mad at Brendon, he was a little sad but it would go away, he knew it. He headed quietly upstairs and grabbed Ronnie and Ben, he took Brendon’s bottle and walked into the living room. He gave the stuffed animals and the bottle to Brendon and sat down near him, the cat opened his eyes and stirred before moving onto the armrest near the window. Brendon smiled and stretched his legs before lying down on Dallon, resting his head on his lap and looking up at him.

“I don’t like fighting with you.” He whispered caressing his jawline with his index.

“Me neither.” Dallon smiled and kissed his hand before being dragged down by Brendon, who kissed softly his lips.

“I love you.” Brendon murmured stroking his cheeks and looking at him. “You’re the best Daddy in the whole world and I don’t deserve you.” He kissed him again and this time Dallon pulled him close, holding him tight.

“You do, baby, you do.” He nuzzled his hair and Brendon smiled. “Now relax, okay? You can be as little as you want.” He said holding him close.

Brendon smiled and rested his back on his chest, he gathered his stuffed animals and the bottle, his head rested on Dallon’s shoulder and after few seconds Dallon wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing all over his head and making him feel fuzzy and happy. Brendon looked up and smiled around the silicone nipple, curling closer with a small sigh.


	12. Brendon The Baby Otter

When Brendon woke up he was still lying on Dallon’s chest, Dallon had his arms around his waist and Brendon looked up at him, smiling a little and curling closer to him. He smirked and looked down at Ben, Dallon was holding him just like every otter did with their puppies. Brendon smiled and stretched his arms a little, Dallon sighed and opened his eyes, he looked at him with a small smile and sighed a little, kissing his head and holding him close.

“How was your nap?” Dallon asked kissing his head and nuzzling his hair.

“Good.” Brendon whispered with his eyes closed, smiling. “You’re comfy.”

Dallon laughed and combed his hair slowly, smiling and kissing his cheek. Brendon closed his eyes and curled on his chest, he pressed his face into his neck and stretched his arms a little, yawning quietly and curling his toes with a small shiver. Dallon left small pecks all over his face and Brendon giggled, scrunching up his nose. He was happy, a little tired and sleepy but happy, he just wanted to spend the day there, lying on Dallon while sucking on his binky. And maybe eating and playing with his stuffed animals without moving from the couch.

“You need to take a bath.” Dallon said calmly, caressing his sides.

“Daddy, too.” Brendon pouted and pressed Ronnie’s head on Dallon’s lips. “Kiss.” Dallon kissed the stuffed animal and Brendon smiled, pressing Ben’s head on his lips as well. “Kiss.” Dallon chuckled and kissed the stuffed otter, looking at Brendon. “He needs a bath, Daddy, he’s stinky.” He murmured holding Ben’s paw, sniffing the synthetic fur.

Dallon hummed and took the stuffed animals from his hands. “Well, I’ll give them a bath while you pick a clean pair of boxers, okay pumpkin?” Brendon nodded and smiled, closing his eyes and pressing his head on Dallon’s neck. “And then I’ll give you a bath.” Brendon smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing his jawline. “Can I stand up?” Brendon shook his head and curled his fingers in Dallon’s shirt.

They cuddled for few more minutes, Dallon covered Brendon in kisses and Brendon spent his time playing with the hem of Dallon’s t-shirt, smiling and poking his face here and there, mumbling and giggling whenever Dallon tried to bite playfully his fingers. Brendon was regressing slowly, he was still stressed about what had happened with Dallon and he couldn’t let go, but he was getting there, he just needed time and Dallon knew it. He didn’t force him into his headspace, he let him be and he let him do what he wanted, Brendon was in awe.

Once Brendon decided to let go, Dallon stood up and carried the two stuffed animals into the laundry room, they really needed to get washed. He put them into the washing machine as quickly as possible and headed upstairs, he walked into the bathroom and prepared the bath, putting a bath-bomb inside the bathtub and waiting for it to dissolve and create all of those pretty colours that Brendon- and, secretly, Dallon- loved.

Brendon rushed into the bathroom already naked with a pair of grey boxers in his hands, he showed them to Dallon and sat on the toilet lid, waiting for his Daddy to get ready for the bath. Dallon got inside first and then Brendon sat between his legs, leaning back and resting his head on his chest, humming happily. He pushed his hands under the water and smiled, seeing the glitter float around, Brendon gasped and looked up at Dallon, who smiled and kissed his lips, nuzzling his soft hair. They looked at each other and Brendon just smiled shyly, a light blush covered his cheeks and his eyes sparkled, Dallon couldn’t find words to describe how beautiful Brendon was.

After kissing and cuddling, Dallon decided that it was time for him to wash Brendon’s hair. He took the shampoo from the ground and poured it on his hands. Brendon was busy playing with the animals that they kept in the bathroom and he closed his eyes when Dallon started to massage his scalp, humming a Disney song. Brendon made the toys walk on the hem of the bathtub, he smiled and let the tiger drop into the water. Dallon chuckled softly and rinsed his hair carefully, Brendon closed his eyes and his mouth, holding his breath for few seconds.

He wiggled his toes and kept playing while Dallon washed himself, Brendon was relaxed now and he was trying to narrate a story just like his Daddy always did before bedtime. He was visibly little, his voice was soft and light and it was less stressed, Dallon was happy for him. He kissed the back of his head and Brendon looked at him, smiling and puckering his lips a little, closing his eyes. Dallon kissed him and ruffled his hair, Brendon giggled and laid back on his chest, grabbing his hands and placing them on his chest.

“Daddy we’re special.” Brendon said smiling, looking at him. Dallon furrowed his eyebrows and blinked twice. “We’re like otters!” He gripped his arm and smiled warmly.

“What?” He murmured caressing his stomach, smiling softly. “Why are you saying this?”

“Because- because you hold me like big otters do with small otters! There’s a video Daddy, you should see it!” He was so excited that his voice almost trembled and Dallon couldn’t help but smile. “They’re cute, Daddy!”

Dallon smiled and hummed. “Then you must show it to me, cupcake.” Brendon nodded vigorously and gripped Dallon’s hands.

After putting Brendon’s boxers on and drying his hair, Dallon carried him back into the kitchen and Brendon just smiled happily, cuddling close to him and resting his head on his shoulder. Dallon smiled and made him sit on the counter, Brendon kicked his feet a little and started to suck on his thumb, Dallon sighed and caressed his cheeks, giving him a pacifier and placing Dr. Pepper on his lap, making him smile and squeal happily.

Brendon smiled and spent his time caressing the cat’s fur, he smiled and kissed his head after taking a small piece of parmesan from the fridge without Dallon noticing. Brendon smiled and chewed softly on it, he was hungry and it was time for lunch and Dallon was cooking some chicken and vegetables, making Brendon’s stomach grumble. Dallon laughed quietly and gave him a small piece of toast, he knew it wasn’t much but it was the best he could do until everything was ready.

“Daddy hurry.” Brendon whined ten minutes later, kicking his feet. “’m hungry.” He muttered whimpering quietly.

“Go wash your hands.” Dallon caressed his head and Brendon nodded, skipping into the bathroom and coming back few minutes later. “Now sit down, kitten.”

“Imma an otter, Daddy, not a kitten.” He said furrowing his eyebrows with a pout.

Dallon laughed quietly and kissed the top of his head. “My mistake, you’re a really cute otter.” He gave him his plate and a sippy cup filled with water. “My cute and cuddly otter, aren’t you?”

Brendon nodded and looked up at him with a smile. “I am! And you’s my Daddy otter.”

Dallon laughed and picked him up, making him sit on his lap. Brendon snuggled closer and kissed his lips with a giggle, smiling happily at him.


	13. Weekend Means Sex...

Brendon got home around seven p.m., he was tired but not tired. He had had a long day at work and he just wanted to crawl in Dallon’s lap and spend the night with him, kissing him and making love with him. Since they had had that fight Brendon was scared shitless to lose him and whenever he was home he spent his time cuddling him and telling him how much he loved him. Dallon seemed to be okay, maybe he was still a little nervous and insecure but Brendon was trying his best to show him what a good Daddy he was.

“Babe?” He said once he opened the door, Dr. Pepper mewled at him and Brendon smiled. “Dal? Where are you?”

“Bedroom!” Dallon yelled making the cat stop in the middle of the living room.

Brendon smiled and ran upstairs, he headed into the bedroom and shuffled out of his clothes, Dallon looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows, sighing softly. “What are you doing?” Brendon asked crawling into the bed and sitting on Dallon’s lap.

“Just watching TV.” He furrowed his eyebrows and rested his hands on his hips, smiling softly. “Why? Were you planning something?”

Brendon hummed and caressed gently his chest, smirking. “Maybe.” He licked his lower lip and caressed his cheeks with his hand, starting to rut his hips on Dallon’s, closing his eyes. “I need you.” He whispered pressing his lips on his chin and caressing his neck with his hands.

Dallon hummed and kissed his lips, he tangled his fingers in his hair and Brendon slid up his t-shirt, pressing his cold fingers on his chest and palming him through his boxers. Dallon pulled back and pushed Brendon on the mattress, he sat between his legs and ran his hands up and down his thighs, making him shiver in pleasure. Brendon bit his lower lip and arched his back a little, whining and pulling Dallon’s hair when he started to bite and kiss his inner thigh. He was completely naked and that wasn’t fair, Dallon was still wearing his t-shirt and his boxers, Brendon wanted to see him and to feel him, he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Dallon…” He murmured feeling his cock twitch.

He smiled and removed his t-shirt and his boxers, Brendon’s hands curled into the sheets and Dallon smirked, kissing his lips and massaging his thighs. “You can touch me, baby.” Brendon’s hands ended up in his hair and Dallon grinned.

Brendon bit his lower lip and his legs trembled slightly, he was already so turned on and Dallon had just kissed him. His cheeks were flushed red and his hands were trying to pull Dallon closer and closer, he needed to feel him inside him. He had missed their intimate moments, they weren’t able to have much sex due the fact that they were always too tired to start something but Brendon was determined to change that.

Dallon didn’t waste his time, he opened the drawer and picked the lube, Brendon bit his lower lip and whined quietly, he closed his eyes and waited patiently to feel Dallon’s fingers on him, that was all he needed. Brendon whined quietly when Dallon pressed the first finger inside him, he curled his fingers in his hair and smiled, humming quietly and looking at him with a small grunt. He enjoyed every second of it, Dallon was always gentle and careful, he had never made him uncomfortable and Brendon loved it. He smiled when Dallon pressed a second finger inside him, making him moan and seeing his cock twitch painfully.

Dallon could tell that Brendon wanted to touch himself, that was kind of obvious but Dallon wanted him to wait a little. Brendon whimpered quietly and his fingers twitched in Dallon’s hair, making him stop for a few seconds, letting him breathe and catch his breath before starting to work him open. Brendon moaned quietly and curled his toes, his eyes closed for few seconds and Dallon kissed softly his lips.

“Colour?” Dallon murmured before kissing his nose.

“Green, a-add another finger, I can take it.” He whispered placing a hand on his cheek, smiling softly.

Dallon pressed a third finger inside him and Brendon bit his lower lip, he groaned and his legs trembled. Brendon kissed him gently, he caressed his cheekbone and Dallon smiled at him, pressing his forehead on his before sucking a hickey on his neck. Brendon closed his eyes and held Dallon’s face between his hands and moaned lowly, panting.

“Daddy I-I’m ready.” Brendon stuttered arching his back a little when he brushed his prostate with his fingers.

Dallon hummed and slipped his fingers out before grabbing the lube and kissing his lips, Brendon adjusted himself under Dallon and tangling his legs around his waist. He sat up and Dallon arched an eyebrow, confused and curious. Brendon wrapped his arms around his neck and smirked, he waited until he lubed himself and then Brendon sank down on his length, closing his eyes and digging his nails in his back, moaning and whimpering quietly.

Dallon held gently his hip with a hand and caressed his chest with the other, kissing him and trying to make the pain disappear. Brendon bit his lower lip and pressed his forehead on Dallon’s, he swallowed hard and tightened around Dallon making him moan and pant. They moved in sync slowly and deeply, Brendon didn’t want to rush anything and he wanted to enjoy every single touch and kiss that Dallon left on his skin, making him feel weak.

Brendon’s eyes rolled in the back of his head when Dallon hit his prostate while pressing his thumb on the tip of his cock. Brendon gasped and almost chocked on his own spit when Dallon bit his neck, starting to suck another hickey right above his Adam’s apple. Brendon was so close and he was pretty sure that Dallon was as well judging by the fact that he was gritting his teeth and hissing quietly whenever Brendon pulled his hair.

“C-can- fuck, can I cum?” Brendon panted feeling his cock twitch in Dallon’s hand.

“Go ahead.” Dallon moaned and held his hip tightly.

Brendon’s legs quivered and he hid his face in Dallon’s neck, he pulled his hair and arched his back, moaning loudly Dallon’s name. He came in Dallon’s hand and he tightened around him, making murmur a “fuck” under his breath when he came. Brendon breathed hard, he pressed his forehead on his neck and shivered, licking his lower lip. Dallon pulled off and slumped down on the sweaty sheets, they were a little gross and Brendon scrunched his nose when he almost laid down on few drops of come.

“Gross.” He whispered looking at Dallon.

“We’ll change the sheets tomorrow, baby.” Dallon slurred almost half asleep, making Brendon smile.

He curled on top of him and kissed his lips, sighing happily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I was sick and I was barely able to stand up. But here's your chapter, see you guys tomorrow!


	14. ...and Little Space

When Brendon woke up he was definitely little. He snuggled closer to his Daddy and hid his face in his neck with a small whimper. Outside was pouring and he just wanted to cuddle and kiss Dallon, he also wanted his pacifier and his plushies but they were in the living room and he didn’t want to get up, it was chilly. Thus he snuggled closer and closer to Dallon, he rubbed his eyes and tilted his head a little, Dallon shifted under him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. Brendon smiled and his fingers sneaked up, he grabbed Dallon’s earlobe gently and kissed his nose before starting to suck on his thumb.

Dallon grunted and held Brendon close to him, the little looked outside the window and frowned, it was raining so much that he shivered. Suddenly it started hailing and Brendon raised his head to look outside again, he was mesmerized by the weather and he wanted to drink hot chocolate while watching cartoons with Dallon, napping here and there. It was a chilly Saturday and he couldn’t wait to spend two days in his headspace, he missed being little.

He didn’t even notice when Dallon woke up, he felt his arms tighten around him and his lips on his forehead, sighing softly. They were still naked and Brendon blushed when Dallon moved his legs a little, brushing his lower abdomen. He giggled and pressed his nose in his neck, Dallon smiled and kissed his lips, murmuring a “good morning” before brushing his hair gently. Dallon was already in a “daddy mood” and he was so ready to take care of Brendon.

He got up and Brendon pouted, he shivered and Dallon picked him up, making him squeal and blush. He made him sit on the soft and warm duvet and pulled his boxers on before making him wear one of his jumper. Brendon hummed and wrapped his arms around his neck, he kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck. Dallon ruffled his hair and hurried to put a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt on, it was actually cold inside the house.

He picked Brendon up and carried him into the kitchen, he made him sit on the counter and hurried to turn the heater on. He smiled when Dr. Pepper hurried to sit as close as possible to the radiator in the kitchen. Brendon giggled and stuck a Digestive biscuit in his mouth, humming and closing his eyes with a smile. He was so hungry, his stomach grumbled and Dallon smiled, kissing his forehead while heating up Brendon’s milk. The little wiggled his toes and suck on his thumb, he was happy and relaxed, he wasn’t cold anymore as well.

Dallon smiled and put few drops of honey into Brendon’s milk, he stirred it and then put that into a bowl filled with Cheerios. Brendon’s eyes got huge, he looked at Dallon and smiled goofily at him, closing his eyes and showing him his toothy smile. Dallon laughed and kissed his forehead with a smile, he placed the bowl on the table and Brendon hopped down, he sat on his chair and waited for Dallon to sit close to him.

“Daddy we coul-” Brendon shut up and frowned, looking around and then at the cat, he shook his head and looked at Dallon. “We could watch Tangled.”

Dallon nodded and kissed his forehead before taking a sip of his coffee. “That’s a lovely idea, bumblebee.”

Brendon smiled proudly and stretched his arms before taking another spoonful of cereal. Dallon caressed gently his shoulders and rested his chin on his other hand, looking at Brendon with a small smile. He was adorable, with his hair all messed up and his sleepy eyes, he couldn’t stop looking at him and he knew that he was making him blush, when Brendon was little he was shy and really timid and Dallon loved it.

They finished to have breakfast and Brendon asked politely to Dallon if he could go and watch cartoons while he did the dishes. But his Daddy shook his head and gave him a colouring book and his crayons, he wasn’t a huge fan of TV and Brendon watched it too much. Brendon kissed his cheek and hurried into the living room, he sat on the ground and sprawled the crayons on the carpet and started to look through the pages, searching something that he hadn’t already coloured. He really needed a new colouring book.

Dallon entered into the living room shortly after and he sat down near him, Brendon smiled and opened on two pages that he hadn’t coloured yet. He looked up at his Daddy and smiled brightly, Dallon kissed his head and decided to colour with him, he laughed quietly and tried to stay into the lines, however Brendon didn’t have the same idea and he just spent his time looking at him and colouring here and there.

Brendon kissed his cheek and rolled onto his back, Dallon furrowed his eyebrows and let Brendon adjust on his back, he didn’t even question him when Brendon dragged the thick blanket that they kept on the couch on them, snuggling closer to Dallon. He kissed his cheek and grabbed his crayons, starting to colour Dallon’s picture, “fixing” it with his art’s skill. Dallon sighed and let Brendon use him as his personal bed and soon enough he dozed off, lulled to sleep by Brendon sucking on his pacifier. He felt him move around on his back and he opened his eyes slowly, he sighed and rubbed his eyes with a yawn, kissing his hand and making Brendon giggle happily.

“You’s not ‘at good at colouring if you sleep. Wake up.” Brendon whined poking his face with his index. “Daddy.” He dragged the “a” a little and Dallon grunted, raising his head and looking at him. “Colour.” Brendon said with a pout, pressing his crayons on his face.

Dallon smiled and kissed his cheek before dragging him on the carpet, he started to kiss all over his face and Brendon chuckled and giggled and tried to squirm away from him. Dallon kissed his neck and his cheek, humming happily and tickling his hips. Brendon wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his lips happily. Dallon pushed his binky back in his mouth and smiled, he caressed his cheeks and sighed a little, wiping a red mark away from his chin. He would never understand how Brendon always managed to draw on himself whenever he used crayons or markers.

Brendon curled his toes and pressed his feet on his chest, Dallon laughed and massaged his calves, sighing and smiling when Dr.Pepper mewled and hissed at them because they were making noises. Brendon giggled and crawled away from Dallon, before he could reach the cat and bother him Dallon stood up and picked him up, making him whine and pout.

“Weren’t we supposed to watch Tangled?” He said kissing his forehead.

“Yes! And-and we need to eat pop-corn!” Brendon hurried onto the couch and looked at him. “Hurry now.” He said with a pout, grabbing his stuffed animals from the armchair and hiding his face behind them.

He laughed and moved closer to him, he kissed his forehead and caressed his cheeks. “If you eat pop-corn now, you won’t be hungry for lunch.” He said kissing his the tip of his nose, fixing his binky back in his mouth. “You’re a pretty needy otter, aren’t you?” Brendon blushed and looked shyly at his lap, smiling at the cute pet name that Dallon had used. “You’re lovely though.” He said kissing his forehead and sitting beside him.

Brendon snuggled closer and closed his eyes, resting his head on his shoulder and pressing Ben on Dallon’s chest. He looked up at him and smiled cutely, holding his Daddy’s hand and looking at him with those big brown eyes, which were full of love and adoration.


	15. Las Vegas Is Too Far Away

Dallon had given up after Brendon’s tantrum, he had to if he wanted peace in the house, plus he couldn’t really be that strict since he had accepted to go to Las Vegas by the end of the week. He didn’t know how to tell Brendon that, he was nervous and he didn’t want him to freak out and cry, he hated to see him cry. Thus he had ended up with buying him a box of Lion cereal even if he was against them and even if Brendon already had a box of sugary cereals.

Brendon loved them and Dallon spent his morning looking at him eat happily his cereals, which, for Dallon, weren’t even that good. Brendon always sat in his lap with his head on his shoulders, kicking his legs a little and stretching his arms with a small yawn. Dallon held him as close as possible, he kissed all over his face and made him giggle, almost making him spit his cereals. Brendon kissed his cheek messily and then kept eating, playing with his cereals and talking about one of his favourite cartoons.

Dallon nuzzled his hair and closed his eyes, he didn’t know how to tell him that he was going to leave, he didn’t know how he was supposed to even mention that with Brendon. Since that huge fight they had had, Brendon got anxious whenever Dallon left even for few hours, he had lost so many days of his job just because he couldn’t let Dallon go and he had to be around him as much as possible.

Thus he had decided to spoil him a little, to buy him few new things, maybe a new toy and new colouring books, something that would keep him busy while he was away. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Brendon, that sucked and he didn’t even want to imagine how hard it was going to be for him and for his little. Dallon always missed him when he wasn’t around, he missed his sweet scent, his loud voice and his soft hands and lips, he missed everything about him. Brendon was so special, so special that whenever he wasn’t with him, Dallon felt like dying.

Brendon was feeling little that day and it was just going to make things worse, he was so sensitive when he was little that Dallon almost gave up, he could always tell him that he was going to Las Vegas the following day, but deep down he knew that he had to tell him that. He kissed his cheek and Brendon looked up at him with a bright smile, which faded away when he realized that Dallon was sad. His little side got worry while the big one told him to comfort his Daddy, but he was little and everything was so much bigger when he was little.

“No, no sad.” Brendon whispered cupping his face and kissing his lips with a small pout. “Why are you sad?” He murmured curling into his lap and massaging his cheeks, making Dallon close his eyes. “Is Beebo’s fault?”

“No cookie, it’s not your fault at all.” He kissed his forehead and hid his nose in his hair. “Daddy’s just really worried because…” He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his little as tight as possible. “I have to go to Las Vegas for a week, doll.”

“No.” Brendon muttered digging his nails in Dallon’s back. “No you don’t.” He wrapped his arms around Dallon’s neck and his legs around his waist.

“I wish I didn’t have to, button, but I really have to go there.” He sighed and rubbed gently his scalp, feeling him shiver in his arms. “It’s going to be okay, I promise you.” Dallon whispered in his ear, hearing Brendon sniff.

“I wanna come with ‘ou.” He murmured pushing his face in his neck and crying quietly. “I’ll be a good boy, please I don’ want to stay alone.”

Dallon sighed and caressed his back gently, kissing his head and holding him tight to his chest. It hurt to see him so stressed at sad, it was the worst feeling in the whole world and Brendon was crying because of Dallon, he hated himself for that. He knew that he couldn’t do much, he knew that maybe, after all, he could bring Brendon with him, but his protective side got scared. Brendon was always nervous when they travelled and if he was nervous he would immediately slip into his headspace, and little Brendon was too fragile to attend a flight.

“You have to go to work and look at our cat, just like last year.” He said kissing his forehead and closing his eyes. “You’ll be amazing and you will make me proud.”

Brendon shook his head and sniffed quietly. “No, I’m coming with you and- and the cat can stay with Josh.”

Dallon sighed and held Brendon’s face between his hands, he wiped his eyes and kissed his lips with a weak smile. “I appreciate that you want to come with me, but you can’t.” Brendon’s lower lip wobble and Dallon felt like the worst person in the whole world. “Listen pumpkin, you can stay for few days without me, you have Breezy, Sarah, Josh and Tyler, they’ll look after you just like I do.” He said kissing his head.

“But they’re not my Daddy!”

Dallon frowned and caressed his cheeks. “Brendon we can’t leave Dr. Pepper alone, you have your job and you can’t miss another week, you’ll get fired.” He sighed and kissed his head.

“Josh said that he could take care of Pepper and- and if I get fired I’ll work with ‘ou.” He murmured resting his head on Dallon’s shoulder, chewing his t-shirt.

Dallon sighed and looked at him, he knew that he should have expected that. Brendon wasn’t going to give up and Dallon didn’t exactly know what he was going to do, there were so many “what if” that his head was almost pounding but at the same time he didn’t trust Brendon alone, he could get hurt and he could get little with no one else around, plus he wasn’t just little, he was a baby little. Dallon sighed and kissed his head, he was going to regret that and he knew it, but he couldn’t always do the right thing.

“Okay, okay.” He said with a sigh, rubbing his back and rocking him a little, trying to make him relax. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Beebo’s coming?” Brendon asked letting go of his t-shirt.

“Yeah bubble, you’re coming with me.” Brendon sniffed and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jumper, Dallon rolled his eyes and grabbed a napkin from the table. “We use tissues, not our clothes. Now blow your pretty nose.” He said kissing his head. “Daddy’s sorry, bee.” He whispered kissing his head.

Brendon shrugged and blew his nose before resting his head on Dallon’s shoulder, slipping his cold hands under his t-shirt. “’s okay, Daddy’s silly sometimes, but ‘at’s okay because Brendon’s silly too.” He rubbed his eyed and curled into his lap, caressing his stomach with his cold hands. “Imma big boy, I can take planes and be with you when you go away.”

Dallon smiled and kissed his lips before nuzzling his hair and peppering his head with soft pecks, holding him tight and massaging his back. “I know.” He murmured kissing his forehead. “We’ll figure out what to do tomorrow, now you’re too little to worry about this stuff.” Brendon nodded and giggled, holding onto Dallon like he was his anchor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes I've been watching CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and I have a massive crush on Warrick Brown. What am I doing with my life


	16. Brendon Likes To Give Heart Attacks To His Daddy

Las Vegas was huge, Dallon should have known that. Brendon was driving him crazy and Dallon didn’t know what to do anymore, it wasn’t like he could do much to keep him calm and quiet. He had been dragging Dallon around for days and he had even asked him if they could go back there once a year. It wasn’t like Dallon didn’t like Brendon’s happiness, he was just really stressed due the fact that a major company wanted to work with him but he wasn’t sure about that. If he said yes that would mean that he had to travel a little bit more than usual.

Thus when Brendon asked him if he wanted to go with him downtown- “ _There’s this cute restaurant, Dal, we have to go_!”- he hesitated and then he told him no, they could have lunch in their hotel room after his meeting with the boss of that company. Dallon knew that Brendon was disappointed and angry, but he couldn’t always have what he wanted and he had to understand that. He was already acting like a brat and Dallon had no intention to ruin that day with a punishment, plus he didn’t have time.

He walked into the room and greeted politely the two men, he sat down and adjusted his tie, running a hand through his hair. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat, his smile was tense and he was staring at the table in front of him. The two men introduced themselves and Dallon shook their hands, he put his laptop on the table and started to listen to what those men had to tell him.

They talked about a lot of stuff and Dallon started to hum and space out a little, it was boring but as soon as they started to talk about Brendon he immediately paid attention. He squinted his eyes a little and licked his lower lip. They asked him if they were in a long term relationship, if they were happy and if Brendon had a job. Basically they asked him a shit-ton of questions and he stuttered here and there, he didn’t even know why they were so interested in him.

“So as you may know, we make products for littles.” The older man said, Dallon didn’t even remember his name. “Such as binkies, onesies, clothes and other little items.” Dallon rested his chin on his hand and hummed. “And for what we’ve seen Brendon is really attractive.” Dallon tensed up and glared at him. “We wanted to know if he could model for us.”

“You should ask him that.” Dallon said harshly, gripping his knees and digging his nails in his jeans.

“Yeah but you’re his caregiver.” The bald one said.

“I don’t make decisions for him, it’s his life and he decides for himself.” Dallon’s jaw clenched and he cleared his throat. “I’ll ask him if he’s interested and I’ll tell you what _he_ wants to do.” He tapped his fingers on his chest and stared at them with a sigh.

“Brendon would be perfect for our company, he’s a real little. Plus you guys would get a copy of every product Brendon will wear or sponsor.” Dallon sighed and rubbed his forehead. “We’ll talk again tomorrow and you’ll tell us what Brendon wants to do.”

Dallon nodded and closed his laptop, he put it into his bag and stood up, he shook their hands again and headed out of the room, taking a deep breath. That could be a cute job for Brendon since, just like Dallon had imagined, he had lost his place at the hair salon. Brendon wasn’t even bothered by it, he was still cutting Dallon’s hair whenever he needed it. Dallon sighed and headed out of the building, he caught a taxi and told the address of his hotel to the driver, he looked at his watch and sighed, he was late and he was pretty sure that Brendon had already ordered food.

When he walked into the hotel room it was empty, Dallon furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. Maybe Brendon was out and he had forgotten to tell him, he wasn’t really worried but something made his chest ache. He sat down on the bed and ordered his lunch, he sent a message to Brendon and waited patiently for him to answer, which didn’t happen and his heart started to beat louder and faster. He bit his lower lips and looked outside, sighing and rubbing his forehead, he was starting to get worried.

Two hours later and Brendon was still out. Dallon’s nerves where almost breaking and he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t even go out and search for him because he didn’t know where to search, he sat on the bed with his phone in his hands and the constant feeling that it was his fault, he was the one who had agreed on taking Brendon with him, he should have known that it wasn’t a good idea, he should have known that.

He called Josh and Tyler, Breezy and Sarah and no one knew where Brendon was. He was almost having a panic attack and he felt like passing out. Brendon’s phone was apparently dead which didn’t help at all. He held tightly his phone and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. He was so nervous and so stressed, that had been an awful idea, he should have left him at home.

The door opened an hour later and Dallon shot on his feet and his phone fell on his bed. Brendon was shaking a little due the cold temperature and his nose was a little red, Dallon jumped on him and held him tight, hiding his nose in his hair and digging his nails into his leather jacket. The little blinked confused and hugged Dallon back, patting his back and furrowing his eyebrows.

“I was so scared, don’t do that ever again!” Dallon said taking a deep breath, trying to calm down a little.

“What, why?” Brendon asked looking up at him with a frown.

“I couldn’t find you and Jesus, Brendon…” He felt like crying and he was holding Brendon tightly.

“My phone died, babe, I’m sorry I scared you.” He caressed his face and kissed his lips, smiling a little. “I went to that restaurant which isn’t a restaurant but a café, we should go there tomorrow if you’re not busy.” Brendon said kissing his lips here and there, trying to soothe him.

It was rare to see him so distressed and, whenever he was, Brendon always tried to calm him down, to kiss the anxiety away and to keep him close. Dallon rested his head on his and Brendon smiled, kissing his lips and rubbing their noses together, making Dallon close his eyes. He piloted him on the bed and kissed his lips, he laid down and Dallon rested near him, Brendon smiled and dragged him on top of him, kissing his lips and nuzzling his hair.

“We need to buy you a power bank.” Dallon muttered with his face squished on his chest.

Brendon hummed and caressed his hair, kissing his lips and massaging his face. Dallon was still nervous and his hands were shaking but Brendon was trying his best to calm him a little. He was happy and he was kissing all over his lips with a huge smile, telling him sweet nothings and murmuring how much he loved him in his ear, making him laugh quietly. Brendon kissed his thin lips again and again, rubbing his cheekbones and letting Dallon relax on his chest.

“We’ll go to that café tomorrow, baby, I promise you.” Dallon whispered sneaking his hands under his shirt and holding him tight.

Brendon laughed and kissed his head, humming and rubbing his nose on his forehead. “We’ll see, Dal, now you just have to relax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, folks!


	17. True Love Café

Dallon took Brendon out for lunch the following day. He was still a little nervous but Brendon had promised him that he would never leave his side again and Dallon believed him. That morning he had told him about the offers that those men had proposed him and Brendon had thought about it for a little. He didn’t really know what to do because he was a little scared to not be good enough, but Dallon had held him to his chest and kissed his forehead, telling him that he could to whatever he wanted, he wasn’t going to press him into accept or refute it.

Thus, after a shower and a cup of coffee with an amazing breakfast, Brendon took his decision and told Dallon that he was going to give it a shot, if he didn’t like it he would just stop and find something else. Dallon nodded and kissed his lips, he caressed his cheeks and Brendon smiled softly, closing his eyes and pressing a small kiss on his nose. Dallon told him that he was proud of himself, that he just wanted the best for him and that he was okay with whatever he wanted to do.

Brendon begged him to go out with him for lunch, he wanted to go to that damn café and Dallon gave up, he hummed and kissed his forehead, holding tightly his hands while walking around the city. Las Vegas was huge and they spent almost thirty minutes searching for that place, Brendon was beyond excited and Dallon loosened up a little, just hearing him talk so happily about that cute place made him smile.

They walked inside and Brendon hurried to a booth, he sat down and patted the free spot near him, he didn’t want Dallon to sit in front of him, he wanted him as close as possible. Dallon asked for the breakfast menus and he ordered for himself sunny side up eggs and bacon, Brendon ordered the same plus a chocolate chip muffin. Dallon kissed his lips and rested his hand on his knee. Brendon smiled and bumped his feet on Dallon’s and kissed his lips with a smile, Dallon smirked and sighed a little, caressing his knee and rubbing his feet on Brendon’s.

His hand moved up his leg and Brendon tensed a little, he gulped and looked at Dallon with wide eyes when his hand rested on his inner thigh, squeezing it a little and making Brendon choke on his own spit. Dallon kissed the top of his head and smiled a little, he caressed his inner thigh and then his crotch, Brendon bit his lower lip and closed his eyes with a small whine. Dallon smirked and lowered his face toward his ear.

“Are you okay with this?” He whispered smirking, Brendon nodded and took a deep breath. “Don’t make a sound, we don’t wanna get caught, do we?” Brendon shook his head and closed his eyes.

Dallon smiled and stroked his crotch slowly, making Brendon whine quietly and whimper, Dallon smiled and sneaked his fingers inside his jeans and boxers, Brendon stared at the table and shuddered, sliding closer to him. Dallon moved his hand on his back and Brendon raised his ass just a tiny bit, nothing too obvious. He bit his lower lip and looked at Dallon who was cutting his food with his fork. Brendon’s thighs quivered and Dallon moved his hand down and down until he reached his hole, pressing the tip of his finger on it teasingly.

Brendon bit his lower lip and Dallon looked at him with a smile, winking and pressing his index on his lips, telling him to stay quiet. Brendon closed his eyes for a second and a small whine escaped from his lips, he whimpered and curled his toes when Dallon dipped his finger inside him. Brendon swallowed hard and looked at him, breathing fast and shallowly, Dallon was eating like nothing happened. Brendon forced himself to stay quiet and he tried to take a forkful of his eggs, he took the fork to his lips with trembling hands and, just before he could even taste those damn eggs, Dallon pressed his finger deeper, curling it slightly and making him lose his grip on his fork.

Brendon’s breath itched and Dallon smiled a little, slipping the finger out of him for a brief second before adding a second one. Brendon was a little loose due the night before and that came in handy, Brendon blinked his eyes twice and one of his hand gripped Dallon’s thigh, they looked at each other for a second and Brendon smiled weakly, keeping his ass up. Dallon looked at his meal and then at Brendon, sighing and leaving ten dollars on the table.

“Maybe we should go back to the hotel.” He said smiling a little, pressing his fingers deeper. Brendon moaned quietly and nodded. “Compose yourself, baby.” Dallon murmured sliding his fingers out of him.

Brendon took a shallow breath and nodded quietly, he gulped and rubbed his face with his shaky hands, smiling a little. Dallon stood up and Brendon intertwined their arms together, they walked out of the café and took a taxi, sitting as close as possible. Brendon’s cheeks were flushed and he had an obvious bulge inside his pants, Dallon pressed his hand on it and Brendon’s eyes got huge, he curled his toes into his shoes and whined.

They reached the hotel shortly after and Brendon dragged Dallon into their room. He hurried to slide his clothes of and then his hands were all over his body, kissing his collarbones and dragging him toward the bed. Dallon tore his clothes off and kissed his lips with a smirk, Brendon parted his legs with a soft moan and closed his eyes, letting Dallon caress and kiss all over his body. He was so turned on that he doubted he could even last, but Dallon was just the same.

They rushed through everything, Brendon almost whined when Dallon spent almost fifteen minutes to stretch him out, but he cared about that because he didn’t want to hurt Brendon and that was the only important thing. Brendon laced his hands around his neck and looked at him with a timid smile, smiling and curling his toes before tipping his head back when Dallon started to stroke his cock slowly.

Brendon let out a moan when Dallon pushed inside him, making him choke on his own spit and dig his nails in his back. Brendon moaned and his nails scratched Dallon’s back, he groaned and whined softly, tightening around him a little. Brendon moaned louder and Dallon grabbed his hips, dragging him closer to him and sliding deeper. They kissed each other lustfully and Brendon arched his back a little, he closed his eyes and pressed his head on the pillow, moaning. Dallon hit his prostate and Brendon groaned, arching his back again and gripping the sheets.

He came shortly after and Dallon followed him after few seconds, everything had been intense and fast and Brendon couldn’t help but breathe hard with his eyes closed. Brendon caressed Dallon’s chest and smiled a little, snuggling closer and kissing his lips. Dallon sighed softly and kissed his forehead, he rubbed his back and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

“We should do this again.” Brendon said with a huge smile, caressing his cheeks.

“Yeah? You sure?” Dallon murmured wrapping an arm around his body to keep him close.

“Yeah, it’d be nice.” He said kissing his jaw and covering them with a blanket, snuggling close and resting a hand on his stomach.

“We’ll see, we’ll see.” He laughed quietly and kissed his lips. “Now we’ll take a nap. Priorities.”

Brendon laughed and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, he kissed his lips and rolled closer to him, he kissed his cheek and rolled on top of him, pressing his head in the crook of his neck, sighing softly. Dallon held him tight and smiled a little, caressing his back and pressing his lips on his forehead.


	18. Brendon Urie Is Officially a Model

Brendon was nervous. That day he was going to have his first real shooting and he was kind of nervous, especially because Dallon was going to be with him. He had tried to convince him to not go with him but Dallon didn’t want to give up, he had driven him to the studio and he had kissed the hell out of him, smiling. Brendon was still nervous and tired but it helped a little, Dallon could calm his nerves in few seconds and that was perfect, it made him feel safe and that was the best feeling in the whole world.

Dallon held his hand tightly and walked into the studio first, Brendon hid behind him and gripped his shirt tightly. He wasn’t little but he still needed his Daddy’s comfort, Dallon turned his head a little and kissed his lips with a small smile, he caressed his cheek and nuzzled his hair with a small sigh. He caressed his cheeks and rubbed his nose on Brendon’s, he pecked his lips and nodded, smiling.

“You’ll be amazing.” Dallon murmured with a small smile, holding him close. “It’s like when we take pictures together, plus you’ll get to wear few pretty clothes so it’s a win-win situation.” Brendon giggled quietly and kissed his lips with a smile. “And then we’ll take home those clothes so…”

“Promise you’ll stay near the camera?” He said with a small smile.

“Yeah, obviously.” He kissed his nose and winked. “I’ll be here for you, just like always.”

Brendon nodded and bit his lower lip. They headed toward the photographer and Brendon gripped Dallon’s shirt tightly, he whined and rested his head on Dallon’s shoulder, he was shaking like a leaf. Brendon smiled softly and peeked his head up, looking at the photographer with his eyebrows furrowed. Dallon held his hands and talked with the man, he told them that Brendon’s clothes were in a changing room. Brendon whined and held his hands out to Dallon, frowning.

Dallon hummed and picked him up with a small smile, he kissed his lips and Brendon snuggled closer, he hid his face in his neck and yawned quietly, resting his head on his shoulder. Dallon kissed his forehead and carried him into the changing room, Brendon thanked him with a shy smile and he started to play with the sleeves of his hoodie, chewing them slowly.

Dallon looked around and spotted the pastel mint dungarees and the white t-shirt on a chair. There were a cute pair of Vans under it and a pair of socks with sippy cups and bottles all over them. It was cute, extremely little, but cute, Brendon was surely going to love those items and they were lucky because they could bring the clothes home and keep them. Dallon grabbed the clothes and sat down near his little, Brendon smiled and threw his arms toward him, giggling and closing his eyes.

He dressed him up slowly, tickling him and blowing raspberries all over his tummy, Brendon was squeaking and giggling, he kicked his legs few times and then he kept squirming around. Dallon laughed and smiled, he stopped tickling him and Brendon threw his arms around his neck, kissing his lips and wiggling his toes. Dallon put his socks and shoes on, he picked him up again and kissed his forehead, smiling. Brendon wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rested his chin on his collarbone. Dallon held him tightly to his chest and smiled a little, yawning. They got back to the photographer and Dallon put Brendon down, he patted his head and the little looked up at him with a huge smile, he kissed his cheek and then held his hands.

“Baby you have to go there.” Dallon said pointing at the white panel. Brendon furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him. “I’ll be right here.”

“No you comes with me.” He muttered tugging his hands.

“Oh you already put on the clothes!”

Brendon’s eyes went wide and he hurried to hide behind Dallon’s back, gripping his shirt and looking at the man. Dallon smiled and shook the man’s hand, they talked for a little and Brendon started to play with Dallon’s shirt, almost pulling it out of his jeans. Dallon sighed and held both of his hands tightly, placing them on his stomach. Brendon grumbled and sneaked a finger between the buttons, giggling and poking his Daddy’s skin.

“Brendon behave.” Dallon said squeezing his hands gently and linking their fingers together. “And be polite, introduce yourself.” He said gently.

Brendon furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the man in front of Dallon. He was taller than Dallon, which was impressive, he had a pair of glasses and strange hair, Brendon didn’t remember the name of that hairstyle but it was pretty. He stared at him and at his tattoos, they were a lot and all of them were colourful. Brendon had few tattoos but not that many, he was still young and he didn’t want to get something that he was going to regret in the future.

“’m Brendon.” He muttered with his lips pressed on Dallon’s shoulder.

“Nice to meet you, I’m your manager, well, I follow most of the models of this company so I’m everyone’s manager. Do you like this place?” He asked looking down at Brendon.

“Yeah ‘s pretty.” He mumbled looking at Dallon and then at the man in front of him. “Your hair is strange.”

“Brendon that’s not really nice to say.” Dallon said glaring at him with a sigh.

“I haven’t said that it’s ugly! Just said that it’s strange.” The little protested with a pout.

“It’s okay, don’t worry.” The man said with a smile.

“I’m sorry Travis, he usually behaves.” Dallon said sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

They finished to discuss abut few more things and then Travis showed Brendon where to stand and what to do. Dallon stood right beside the photographer and he looked at everything, especially at Brendon. He was gorgeous, they had put a little of makeup on his face, just foundation and concealer and he was stunning. He was smiling and giggling and laughing and Dallon’s heart was full of happiness, Brendon was doing something that came so naturally to him, he was shining under those strong lights.

Dallon couldn’t stop smiling and Brendon looked at him between the photos, he was so excited. They spent few hours there, Dallon felt his stomach crunch when Brendon waved at him cutely, tilting his head a little with that innocent face of his. The photographer snapped few more pictures of him and then Travis started to talk with him, scheduling another session. Brendon was vibrating with happiness and Dallon felt so happy.

The little ran back to his Daddy and Dallon picked him up, making him swirl around and holding him close to his chest. He kissed his forehead and held him tight, Brendon giggled and placed his hands on his shoulders, chuckling and pressing a wet kiss on his lips.

“You were great, otter.” Dallon murmured under his breath. “Did you had fun?” Brendon nodded and pressed his head on his shoulders, smiling and kissing his jaw.


	19. Pics After Pics, Brendon Is Starting To Get Famous

Brendon had been modelling for a while now, he was happy and a little bit nervous, but Dallon was always by his side and that helped a lot. He was starting to get recognized into the whole Cg/L scene as much as Dallon and it was kind of strange because the bistro in Los Angeles was always filled with people who asked about Brendon. Dallon was slightly jealous when other Daddies came around and complimented his little, and he couldn’t really change that so he just kept his mouth shut and watched everyone carefully.

Brendon was really happy, he was always smiling and they had to make more room into the wardrobe, it was already big but now was even bigger and filled with clothes that Brendon had gotten from his work. There little items all over the house and Dallon didn’t mind at all, he was more than happy to see Brendon crawl around with his favourite toys in his hands.

At work they had given him tons of pacifiers, tons of onesies, tons of pretty things that Dallon found adorable. He was really good at modelling and Dallon had printed out every single picture of him and he had put them into a photo album. He like how Brendon posed, he could tell when he was little and when he was big into every photo shoot, he was always pretty and always cute, Brendon was perfect.

That day Brendon was running around the bistro with his mint shirt and his white Bermuda, with his Vans with macaroons and a huge smile. He was colouring and smiling and eating and bothering Dallon, but he didn’t mind, of course he didn’t. Brendon was now sitting on his lap with his mouth filled with a peanut butter cup, he was munching quietly while scribbling down on a piece of paper while Dallon was typing on his computer. Brendon looked up at him and kissed his cheek before tugging gently his shirt. He kissed his cheek and Dallon looked at him smiling, he took the picture Brendon had drawn and smiled.

“It’s really pretty, bunny.” He said pecking his head. “Now, why don’t you go and grab yourself a snack?” Brendon nodded and jumped down of his legs.

“Do you want anythin’?” He said grabbing Ronnie and pressing it to his chest.

“Just a bottle of water.”

Brendon nodded and skipped out of the room, he hurried into the kitchen and asked Josh to make him something to eat, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and then a plate with pieces of slices of apple in it. He thanked Josh and then moved back into Dallon’s office. He smiled and opened the door with a small smile, Dallon looked up at him and Brendon hurried to sit in his lap again, resting his back on his chest.

Dallon kissed his head and Brendon hummed, starting to eat his cut up apple with a smile. He looked at Dallon’s laptop and smiled, he kissed his cheek and pressed a piece of apple on his lips, Dallon thanked him and eat it while caressing his chest. That was the first free day of the week for Brendon, usually he worked almost every day and Dallon was rarely at bistro, he couldn’t leave Brendon alone.

“Tomorrow we have to go shopping, bubble.” Dallon said kissing his forehead.

“Don’t wanna.” Brendon whined kicking his legs with a pout.

“But we will, because we need food.” He smiled and massaged his shoulders, kissing his temples.

“We will buy ice cream and-and candies.” Brendon muttered chewing his apple.

“Whatever you want.” Dallon said looking at him with a small smile. “Listen, after we finish here we’re going to help the other guys, okay?” Brendon nodded and smiled shyly, biting another piece of apple.

Brendon smiled and kissed his cheek, Dallon laughed and caressed his hair, kissing his forehead and pressing his nose in his hair. Brendon finished to eat rather quickly and he hopped down of Dallon’s legs, Dallon stood up and held his hand, he smoothened his clothes and Brendon giggled, closing his eyes with a small smile. They headed out of the office and walked into the kitchen, Brendon wandered around while Dallon asked around if they had everything or if they needed something. He grabbed few plates and with a nod of his head he walked out, Brendon followed him and smiled, he loved that bistro.

They served the clients and Brendon talked with few more littles, Dallon kept an eye on him because, well, Brendon was his baby boy and if something bad happened to him he needed to be there. Brendon trotted back to him and looked at him, kissing his cheek quickly and skipping away again, smiling and sitting on the large carpet in the play area, it was cute. Dallon almost let few plates slips out of his hands when he saw Brendon crawl around with a smile, playing with other people. It was adorable, Brendon was adorable and every day he fell in love more and more with him.

Dallon worked until late that night, serving and chatting with few other caregivers, Brendon had fun with other littles and few people asked him to take pictures with him because they had recognized him. Brendon was a little nervous when that happened but Dallon was always around him, caressing for a second his back, kissing the back of his head or squeezing gently his hip. He wasn’t used to be “famous” into the little community, Dallon was, and he was still confused when people stopped him to take pictures with him. It was odd.

“Daddy can we go home?” Brendon whined, kicking his legs with a pout.

“Give me a second, lil king.” Dallon smiled and kissed his forehead and caressed his cheeks. “Go and grab your stuffies and binky while I finish to serve this last few clients.”

Brendon nodded and ran back into the office. Dallon smiled and grabbed the dirty plates from the table, he headed back into the kitchen and then grabbed his coat. He smiled at Josh and Tyler and walked out, waiting for Brendon. Few minutes later he was by his side and his arms were around one of Dallon’s. He looked up at him and smiled happily, he kissed his cheek and dragged Brendon away, sighing softly and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Was this a good day?” Dallon asked smiling and pressing his lips on his forehead.

“Yes! Made friends, they’re funny Daddy.” Brendon giggled and rubbed his eyes sleepily. “But ‘m tired now.”

“Then we’ll go straight to bed when we get home.” Brendon nodded and yawned. “With all your stuffies and Dr. Pepper.” Brendon nodded again and giggled.

“And I wan’ a cup of milk and cookies!” Brendon tugged Dallon’s hand and smiled. “Please.” He added.

Dallon hummed and kissed his lips. “With honey, right?” Brendon nodded again and looked at his feet, then at Dallon. “Come here.” He murmured picking him up and kissing his forehead. “Someone’s feeling little little, huh?” Brendon nodded and Dallon just smiled, kissing his nose and pressing his binky into his mouth.


	20. Colouring Books Are Special

Dallon had been working hard on his project, he wanted to give something great to Brendon because he deserved a little reward. He knew that Brendon had been working hard in those months and he was really proud of him, Brendon was really putting himself into that and Dallon was happy because he had found what he loved. Dallon decided to do something small but enjoyable for him, something that he was going to use.

He was an artist, kind of, well he just knew how to draw things in a decent way and that was all he needed. He had made Brendon a small colouring book, it was their story and he hoped that Brendon would appreciate that, he had worked hard on that small gift and he wanted to surprise his little. Brendon deserve the whole universe, he was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Dallon tried his best and he was still a little unsure about it because Brendon had no filters when he was little and if something sucked, he would say that loud and clear.

That morning started as usual, Brendon whined and curled closer to Dallon’s side, he hid his face in his neck and wrapped his arms around his body, sighing and rubbing his nose on his body. Dallon kissed his forehead and nuzzled his hair, he couldn’t let Brendon sleep more because they needed to go out and get their hands done. Brendon had to be all clean and presentable for his photoshoot, and Brendon loved to have his hands all pretty and soft; he had forced Dallon to get a manicure as well, and a pedicure because he was tired of Dallon scratching his legs with his long ass nails.

Brendon whimpered and wrapped his arms around his neck when Dallon dragged him out of bed, he rested his hands on his bum and pressed his lips on his forehead. He took him into the kitchen and made him breakfast, he smiled and hand him his cup of milk and cereals. Brendon thanked him and smiled, kicking his legs a little while chatting with the cat. Dallon was happy and he hurried to put on his shoes on and a jacket. He finished his cup of coffee and then waited for Brendon to finish it, as soon as he did he dressed him up, struggling with a bratty little.

They sat into the beauty salon for almost three hours, Brendon was picky and he chose a light mint matte colour, it was pretty and Dallon cooed happily, he liked how careful Brendon was when it came to things he liked. Dallon just cleaned his fingers and put a transparent nail polish, Brendon rolled his eyes and told him how boring he was, Dallon didn’t really care.

They finished to fix their nails and then they got to the supermarket because Brendon had forgotten to buy asparagus the day before. It was a quick stop and Brendon didn’t want to stay there for too long, he wanted to go home and play with his stuffed animals and stay in his Daddy’s lap. He didn’t have to do anything that day, nothing at all, he could just lie down and sleep. It was going to be a chill day, he wanted to do nothing at all but watch cartoons and eat.

Brendon sang along to the songs on the radio and Dallon just smiled, looking at him and kissing his hands here and there, smiling whenever Brendon giggled and squeezed his fingers. He was happy and giggling and he was just smiling, Dallon had never been more in love with someone during his whole life. The car ride had been fast and they got home quickly, Brendon ran out of the car and into the house, leaving the bag with their food to Dallon.

When Dallon walked inside he saw him on the couch petting the cat, Ronnie and Ben by his sides and his glasses on. Dallon sighed quietly and headed into the kitchen, he put his stuff away and smiled at Brendon: that was the right moment. He walked upstairs and Brendon looked at him with his brows furrowed, he was still a little nervous when Dallon wasn’t around, after almost two months he still felt guilty about that huge fight.

Dallon came back few minutes later with something wrapped in coloured paper, he smiled and patted the spot near him. He kissed his lips and tried to grab the gift but Dallon held it above his head. Brendon pouted and furrowed his eyebrows, Dallon smiled nervously and sighed, biting his lower lip. He looked at him and kissed his forehead, he took a deep breath and gave Brendon the package.

“I know it’s not much but it’s the only thing I could do in such a short time.” He said biting his lower lip.

Brendon hummed and started to unwrap his gift, he looked at Dallon and then at the gift, he tilted his head a little and unwrapped it completely. The title of the comic book was “Little Brendon” and Brendon almost started crying, that was so cute. He looked through the pages and he bit his lower lip, Dallon had drawn him so cutely, so prettily, and he had drawn their story in every single detail. It was a colouring book about them and Brendon let few tears slip down his cheek when he saw the “to be continued” written on the last page.

“This…” He murmured sniffing quietly and closing the book carefully. “Thank you.”

Dallon looked at him and gulped. “Do you like this?” He asked placing his hands on his arms, caressing them slowly. “We can go and buy another one if you don’t like this.”

“Shut up, this- this is beautiful.” He whispered rubbing the tip of his nose. “I love you so much, Daddy.” He muttered placing the colouring book on the couch and throwing himself in Dallon’s arms, kissing his lips softly. “I love you so much, so so much.”

Brendon curled in his lap and pressed his face in his neck, smiling softly and kissing his lips. “I’m glad you like it, baby.” He whispered pressing his nose on his head. “I wasn’t sure about it, I thought you were going to not like that.” He admitted with a small smile.

“You need to believe more in yourself, I love this. I love you.” He said with a soft sigh. “Thank you, this is perfect.”

Dallon smiled gently and kissed his cheeks. “I’ll make another one, about your modelling career.” He said pressing his lips on his forehead.

“I wanna colour this with ‘ou.” Brendon murmured sliding off of his thighs to grab his colouring supplies from the cabinet under the TV.

Dallon smiled and shook his head, he sat down on the floor and looked at Brendon crawl around with his binky in his mouth. He poked his bum and Brendon squeaked and giggled, he looked at him and poked his tongue out, grabbing his markers and crayons before sitting down near Dallon. He opened the first page, which was the title one and giggled, he was so happy and excited to colour.

“What should I do?” Dallon asked with a small smile, holding one of Brendon’s markers and chuckling, they weren’t as good as his expensive ones but they were fine.

“Colour the stars and the planets. Use pretty colours.” He said smiling and looking at the marker he was holding. “Not that ugly colour, this one.” He said snapping the marker out of his hand and giving him a lilac one.

“You get bossy when you colour, you know.” Dallon said chuckling

Brendon giggled and smiled. “I know.”


	21. February I'm In Love

It was Valentine’s Day and Brendon had a photoshoot, Dallon was a little sad about that because he had planned to take him to a really cute date. Brendon wasn’t little and it was awkward to see him wear little clothes while he was big, it was odd because Brendon acted way more seductively, he was less innocent and Dallon was just mesmerized by his body, his face, his spirit. It was a mystic experience to see him act like that, with his hair all styled up and little bit of makeup on his face. He was really pretty.

“Dallon, look.” Brendon said with a smirk, winking at the camera.

“I’m looking, I’m looking.” He laughed and rested his chin on his palm, picking few cubes of cheese from the buffet.

Brendon chuckled and rested a hand on his hip, the photographer took few more pictures and Dallon just stared at him, smiling. He was so hot, so attractive and Dallon whished he could just take him to that damn date and kiss him, rubbing his cheeks and nuzzling his forehead. Brendon was so cute, so pretty and soft. Travis had told him that Brendon was going to have a free week after that photoshoot and Dallon couldn’t wait anymore. He and Brendon were rarely together and if they were Brendon would be busy answering phone calls, it was kind of odd and it reminded him of when he was the busy one.

Brendon flashed few more smiles at the camera and then he trotted away, he kissed Dallon on the lips and then he rushed into the dressing room, he couldn’t wait to get changed into something comfier. Dallon waited for him outside and he talked with Travis, they agreed on giving Brendon a break because he really needed it, plus Dallon was tired of not having him around. Brendon got out of the dressing room with his every day clothes, he linked his arm around Dallon’s and rested his head on his shoulder, sighing and smiling.

They said goodbye to everyone and Brendon grabbed his hand, dragging him out with a sigh. He looked behind himself and smiled, pressing his lips on Dallon’s and running his hands through his hair. He was happy, tired of course, but happy, and Dallon was always by his side and that meant a lot. He grabbed his hands and pressed his nose on his neck, breathing in slowly and rubbing his eyes a little. Dallon held his hips softly and chuckled, he was already half asleep and he whined a little when Dallon tried to kiss his nose.

“Home, bed and cuddles. I want a lot of kisses, Dallon.” He muttered with a smile, resting his face on his chest and squeezing him tightly.

“Fine, don’t worry. I’ll give you whatever you want.” He smiled and kissed his head. “But tonight we will go out, I want to take you to a fancy place.”

Brendon shook his head and hummed. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“I know.”

They laughed and headed into the car, Brendon rested his head on the window and Dallon looked at him here and there, smiling. They chatted a little and Brendon held one of Dallon’s hands, he wanted to be as close as possible to him, that day was special and he wanted to do something for Dallon but he didn’t know what to do. He had no ideas, he had been so busy in the past weeks that he hadn’t done anything for Dallon, maybe he could go out while he was showering and buy him a dozen of roses, he was pretty sure that Dallon loved roses. And maybe a box of chocolates, that would be great as well.

After a long, long cuddle session Dallon went to shower and Brendon called a flower shop, he ordered the roses and then he went out to buy the chocolates. It was kind of cheesy but Dallon loved cheesy things and Brendon knew how to make him happy, or at least he tried to. Ten minutes later he walked back into the house, Dallon was still in the bathroom and Brendon sighed in relief, he put the roses and the chocolates on the bed and cleared his throat, he really hoped that Dallon was going to like that.

When he got out of the bathroom Brendon shot on his feet, he looked around and smiled a little, nervous and scared. Dallon was already dressed up and he had his shoes on, Brendon cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. He looked at his face, he studied his expression and his reaction. Dallon stared at the roses and at the heart-shaped box of chocolates, he raised his eyebrows and a small smile formed on his face, he looked up at Brendon and shook his head, chuckling and pressing his hands on his chest dramatically.

“Honey, you didn’t have to.” He said smiling and shaking his head. “This is adorable, I love it.” He said happily, grabbing the roses and sniffing them. “Gorgeous.”

Brendon laughed and shrugged. “It’s nothing, just roses.”

“But I love roses.” Dallon muttered holding the flowers to his chest. “I’m gonna put them in a vase.” He said smiling.

Brendon ended up on Dallon’s lap that night, they were kissing on their bed with a small smile and Brendon had his hands in his hair and his face all pressed in his neck. Their dinner had been great and Dallon loved it as much as Brendon, they had been to a fancy place and Brendon had spent his time playing with his fingers and eating. They chatted a little here and there but they mostly just giggled and laughed together, acting like kids.

Dallon was now under Brendon, he had his face pressed into his neck and he was breathing softly, a little heavily. Dallon was all sweaty and his chest was covered in scratches and love bites, Brendon had been a little too wild that night, and now he was lying on top of him with his eyes closed and his face pressed in his neck. Dallon was caressing his back, running his fingers through his hair and nuzzling his cheeks.

Brendon yawned and looked up at him, caressing his pectorals with his fingers. “I love you.” He said giggling and rolling down, pressing his face in his neck.

“I love you more.” Dallon said kissing his nose and pressing his lips on his forehead.

“Can we stay at home tomorrow? I wanna spend my day with you doing nothing.” He muttered holding his hand and playing with his fingers.

“We can do whatever you want.” He pressed his nose on his head and Brendon hummed happily. He looked at him for a brief moment, studying his face and his body, admiring his sleepy eyes. Brendon was trying so hard to stay awake, he was a stubborn guy and Dallon just chuckled, spooning him and kissing his head. “I love you, prince.”

Brendon hummed and dragged the thick duvet on top of them, smiling. He was happy and he was already half asleep, Dallon’s warmth made him close his eyes and stir a little, curling his toes and shivering a little. He held tightly Dallon’s hand and pressed it on his chest, he liked to feel his soft fingers on his skin. Brendon closed his eyes and pressed his head under Dallon’s chin, sighing and pressing a small kiss on Dallon’s hand. That had been the best Valentine’s Day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I feel bad because of some stupid chick in my class who decided to ruin every chance I had with my crush. I hate my life so much.


	22. Brendon Loves His Daddy

When Dallon made that colouring book to Brendon, he would never imagine that his little would spend his whole day using it. But now Brendon was always on that damn colouring book, he didn’t even look at Dallon when he got back home. He kissed the top of his head and Brendon hummed, grabbing a purple crayon and colouring Dallon’s shirt. It was adorable, obviously, but Dallon was a little pissed because he wanted to spend his time with him, covering him in kisses and keeping him in his lap. He was a little sad but he knew that Brendon was still there, he was just busy.

Dallon had bought dinner and he was now heating it up, he was pretty sure that Brendon was feeling really little that day but he knew that he would never say no to pizza. He started to hum few songs while laying the table, he heard Brendon giggle from the living room and he chuckled, placing the pizza into the oven. He put a tiny bit of soda into Brendon’s sippy cup and brought it to him, Brendon giggled and thanked him, kissing his lips.

Dallon caressed his head and headed back into the kitchen, he checked their pizzas and yawned quietly. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, he sat down on a chair and tapped his foot on the ground, checking his e-mails and his messages. Travis had sent him a text remembering him that Brendon had a photoshoot the following day, which meant that they weren’t going to spend their day together. Again.

“Brendon!” He said after putting his phone away and opening the oven. “Dinner is ready!” He heard him hum from the living room and then the sound of his light footsteps filled his ears. Brendon ran into the kitchen and kissed Dallon on the lips, handing him the empty sippy cup and eyeing the pizzas with huge eyes. “Sit down, baby.” Brendon looked at him and pouted a little, hugging him tightly. “Do you want to sit on my lap?” Brendon nodded and closed his eyes, yawning.

Dallon laughed and picked him up, he sighed and headed toward the table, he sat down and Brendon curled in his lap, eyeing the pizzas and then Dallon who was cutting them into slices. Brendon started to eat what Dallon had cut, his fingers were already dirty with tomato sauce and Dallon sighed a little, shaking his head. Brendon was going to make a mess and he was going to clean him, just like every time they ate pizza. Brendon looked up at Dallon smiled happily, his eyes closed a little and Dallon kissed his forehead.

“Mhm, Daddy me no wanna go to work tomorrow.” Brendon muttered with his mouth filled with food. “Wanna snuggle with you.”

Dallon laughed quietly and hummed, pressing his nose in his hair. “We both know that you like going to work, little mouse.” He grabbed a napkin and cleaned his mouth carefully. “Plus tomorrow you get to try that new sparkly bottle you always wanted.” He gave Brendon another piece of pizza and Brendon pushed it into his mouth, humming with his eyes closed. “And that cute onesie with the white socks.”

“Yeah but Daddy is Daddy.” He muttered hiding his face in his neck, smiling.

Dallon laughed quietly and caressed his back. “Well, thank you rugrat.” Brendon scrunched up his nose and shook his head, whining. “What? Don’t you like “rugrat”?” Brendon shook his head again and pouted. “Cookie?” Brendon nodded and squished Dallon’s face between his hands, pressing a small kiss on his lips.

“Better.” He mumbled with a yawn, stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes.

Dallon kissed his forehead and rubbed his cheekbones. “Finish your last piece and then go brush your teeth.” He said rubbing his cheeks and pressing his lips on his head again.

“Brush ‘em fo’ me, ‘m sleepy.” He yawned and rubbed his eyes, grumbling and pushing the plate away with a sigh, shaking his head. “I wanna sleep and-and want cuddles.”

“Well, go and change into whatever you want and get in bed.” Brendon shot on his feet and nodded, Dallon patted his butt gently and Brendon rushed upstairs.

While Dallon was cleaning, Brendon hurried to wash his teeth and change into a pair of boxers. Brendon left a mess into the sink with the toothpaste but he knew that Dallon wasn’t going to get mad, he was way too little to be punished and he was too adorable to get scolded. He rushed into bed and curled under the duvet, Ronnie was tucked under his chin and his hands were clasped together, looking tiredly at the door while waiting for Dallon to come into the room. He was almost getting asleep but he didn’t want to, he yawned again and pouted, he wanted Dallon by his side.

Few long minutes later Dallon walked upstairs and Brendon smiled sleepily, making grabby hands at him. He rubbed his eyes with a yawn and curled more under the duvet, looking up at Dallon with a cute grin. Dallon sat on the edge of the bed and caressed his hair a little, running his fingers through his hair and pressing his lips to his forehead. Brendon smiled happily and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his neck and dragging him closer.

“Stay, you’s warm.” He muttered sleepily, almost slurring his words.

Dallon chuckled and pressed his lips to his forehead again, sighing and lying down. Brendon smirked and rolled close to him, looking at him. Dallon smiled a little and caressed his hips, he smiled and kissed nose, hearing him giggle and chuckle. Brendon yawned again and Dallon smiled, pressing his lips to his and caressing his face with his thumbs.

“Can I change clothes now or you want me to sleep with my jeans on?” He said softly.

“Is you gonna be nakey?” Brendon said wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Dallon rolled his eyes and hummed, patting his head and smiling. “No, Brendon, I am going to put my pyjama on. And you better stop being so naughty.” He said tapping his index on his lips.

Brendon blushed a little and kissed the tip of his finger, nodding with a small pout. Dallon stood up and changed into a pair of sweatpants, he held the t-shirt to his chest for a second and looked at Brendon then at himself, sighing and putting the t-shirt on. There were things that Dallon had never told to Brendon and he would never tell, too ashamed to let his thoughts out. Luckily Brendon was always too busy to notice what was bothering Dallon, and that was the best thing that had ever happened to Dallon.

He got into bed and laid down on his stomach, looking at Brendon and caressing his cheeks. Brendon rolled closer to him and yawned, hiding his face in his neck and resting a hand on his back, whining and trying to snuggle under Dallon’s body, succeeding. Dallon sighed and pressed his lips to his head, holding him close.

“Tomorrow we’ll have a long, long day, button nose. You better sleep.” He said leaving soft pecks all over his head and neck.

Brendon gripped his hand and held it close to his mouth, starting to suck on his thumb. He closed his eyes and curled under Dallon, smiling and falling asleep.


	23. Modelling Is Hard When You're Alone

Brendon was going to work alone for the first time and he was a little scared. Dallon wanted to go with him but he had to go to the bistro and prepare it with Halloween decorations, Brendon had tried to reschedule the shooting but Travis hadn’t let him. He had to take the bus to get to the studio, Dallon had fussed about him getting lost and he had asked him to call a taxi or an uber but Brendon was stubborn. He was now regretting not following his Daddy’s advice, he felt so small on that bus and he was watching everyone and everything with huge eyes.

He wasn’t feeling that little, but the itching of being in his headspace was there, he just couldn’t let him slip into it because he was on a public transport and he needed to stay focused. Maybe he could let himself slip into it once he got into whatever he needed to try that day. Brendon sighed and rubbed his eyes, he was still sleepy and he missed Dallon so much that his chest was almost aching, he wasn’t used to not be around him.

In his mind he was still thinking about that huge fight they had few month before, Dallon was still tiptoeing around him, it was something that other people didn’t notice but Brendon did. He rarely said no to him and Brendon missed him being strict, it was kind of strange to not hear him complain about Brendon being messy or about him not doing what he was told to do. It was Brendon’s fault, he knew it, but at the same time he knew that he needed to do something to solve that. Maybe if he pushed it a little too far, Dallon would stop him and put him into his place.

Brendon yawned and rubbed his eyes with a sigh, he was so tired and he didn’t know how he was going to survive through the day. He wanted to go back home and crawl into his bed or go to the bistro and nap on Dallon’s couch. He yawned again and stretched his arms, shaking his head and resting his chin on his hand, waiting for his stop. Brendon checked his phone and saw that Dallon had sent him a text, asking him if he was already at the studio, Brendon pouted and sniffled quietly, he wanted him by his side.

He got out of the bus rather quickly, he smoothened his clothes and headed toward the studio, sighing. Brendon sent a text to Dallon telling him to not worry, he put his phone away and pushed the doors open, walking inside and shaking his head with a sigh. He walked into the changing room and put on the first outfit, which was a really cute pair of orange jeans with a maroon t-shirt that he was going to tuck into the waistband of the jeans. It was really cute and Brendon looked at it with a smile, he took a picture of him wearing those clothes and sent it to Dallon, smiling sadly.

The second outfit was typically little, it was composed by a huge hoodie that arrived to the end of his thighs, he had a pair of white jeans and a pair of Vans with macaroons. Brendon sighed and stared at himself in the mirror, he really liked how he looked but Dallon wasn’t there to appreciate it with him and that made him sad. Brendon sighed again and closed his eyes for a second, he just needed to concentrate on his job and then Dallon was going to pick him up. He promised to.

Brendon sighed and went to take those last photos, he smiled at the camera and tried to do his best, it wasn’t that much but he was trying hard. The photographer let him go after few more photos and Brendon ran into the changing room getting back into his comfy pair of sweatpants, he sat down and put on his shoes, texting Dallon and telling him that he was done with work. He bit his lower lip and sighed, looking around and thinking about what he could do while waiting for his Daddy.

He stood up and headed toward the café inside the studio- it was a fancy place after all- and ordered two pumpkin spice lattes, he was pretty sure that Dallon liked it and that he was going to appreciate a hot drink. Brendon sighed and sat down on a chair, resting his chin on his hand, waiting.

Dallon was finishing to put few stickers on a window when his phone buzzed in his pocket, he put the last pumpkin on the glass and then he grabbed it, smiling and putting it away. He headed into the kitchen and told to Josh that he was going to pick Brendon up, he had missed him so much during that day and he couldn’t wait to see him again, he really, really missed him. Going to work without Brendon’s presence wasn’t the same, he didn’t have him around nor his loud and whiny voice. He had no one to cuddle and kiss, no one to hold and that was starting to bother him a tiny bit.

He rushed into the car and turned the engine on, starting to drive toward the studio. Brendon was surely waiting for him and Dallon couldn’t let him wait, he missed him a lot and he didn’t want to let him wait. He parked in front of the studio and headed inside, he greeted the photographer and asked him where Brendon was, sighing and looking at his phone. He sent him a text telling him that he was there and few moments later Brendon sent him a picture of the café. Dallon smiled and put the phone away, yawning and walking quickly to the café.

Brendon was sitting on a chair, he didn’t even touch the ground with his feet and he was kicking his legs a little, pursing his lips and staring at two cups in front of him. Dallon felt his heart beat faster and his knees wobbled a little, after all that time he was still feeling on cloud nine whenever he saw Brendon. Dallon placed a hand on his shoulder and Brendon looked up at him, he smiled and threw his arms up, making grabby hands at him and tilting his head a little. Dallon picked him up and held him close to his chest, pressing his lips to his forehead.

“Missed ‘ou.” Brendon said tangling his legs around his waist, snuggling closer to him.

“I missed you too, pumpkin.” He winced a little and bit his cheek, his back was a little sore due carrying Brendon around a tad too much the previous day, but he didn’t want to disappoint him thus he kept his mouth shut.

“I-I ordered som’thing for you.”  Brendon said looking at the table. “Can-can we sit down and have breakfast?” He murmured resting his head on his shoulder, smiling at him.

Dallon nodded and sat down on a chair, Brendon snuggled even closer and took one of the cups, giving it to Dallon, smiling nervously. “Thank you, baby, I really, really needed this. Have you eaten something?” He asked caressing his back and taking a sip from his drink.

Brendon shook his head. “I only like what you cook.” He smiled and grabbed his own cup, sipping it slowly with his eyes closed.

“Then I’ll cook you something as soon as we get back to the bistro.” Dallon said kissing his head and nuzzling his cheek.

Brendon smiled and nodded happily, he kissed his cheeks and then his lips, curling his arms around his neck and pressing his forehead on his, looking into his deep eyes. He was mesmerized by them, Dallon was so beautiful and Brendon couldn’t help but rest his hands on his cheeks, caressing them with the tips of his fingers, Brendon loved him so much. He pressed his lips to Dallon’s, closing his eyes and curling his toes a little.

“Thank you.” He murmured on his lips, closing his eyes. “Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever, the best Daddy ever.” He whispered caressing his cheekbones. “I know this isn’t the most romantic place but, but I needed to tell you that.”

Dallon chuckled and shook his head, rubbing his eyes a little. “You’re going to make me cry.” He said poking his hips, kissing him.


	24. Brendon Gets His First Tattoo

“Are you sure about this?” Dallon asked with a tight smile, gripping the steering wheel. “I mean we can always call and say that you changed your mind, you-”

“Dallon, please, I’m sure about this.” He smiled and placed a hand on his inner thigh, caressing it lovingly. “I thought about this for years and yes, yes I’m sure.” He chuckled and kissed his cheek, sighing and unbuckling himself. “Now, let’s go, I don’t want to be late.”

“But what if-”

“Dallon.” Brendon said rolling his eyes and pressing a sweet kiss on his lips. “You worry too much about everything. Will you stay with me while I get tattooed?” He asked pressing few more kisses all over his cheekbones.

“Yeah, I promised you.” Dallon said caressing his hands with a small sigh. “Love you.” He murmured pecking his lips.

“Love you more.” He whispered placing his hands on his cheeks, caressing them slowly and pressing a small kiss on the tip of his nose. “God, I’d spend the whole day here if I could.” He sighed and smiled a little, shaking his head.

Dallon chuckled and hummed. “I know, but we have to go or you’ll be late.”

Brendon nodded and stretched his arms before getting out of the car. He waited for Dallon and then gripped his arm tightly, a little scared and excited. He had never ever imagined that he was going to get a tattoo, but after thinking about it and after asking Dallon about it, he had decided to actually get one. And now that he was about to get it done, he was a little scared about the pain, but Dallon was going to be with him and that was more than okay, it made him feel safe.

He gripped tightly his arm and pressed his nose on his shoulder, sighing. He rubbed his face and yawned, he sighed a little and stretched his arms, sighing with a small smile. He said “hi” to the tattoo artist and followed her into a rather big room. He laid down on a chair and Dallon stood beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder and caressing it slowly. He sighed and brushed his cheek, Brendon looked up at him and held his hand, caressing his knuckles and playing with his fingers.

After discussing few more things the tattoo artist started to prepare what she needed. Dallon sat down near him and pressed a small kiss on his shoulder, sighing a little. He smiled and Brendon nodded happily, he was a little more convinced about what he was going to do and Dallon seemed a little relaxed and Brendon couldn’t wish for anything better. He gripped tightly his hand and curled his toes, biting his lower lip with a small sigh.

Lisa, that was the name of the tattoo artist, started few moments later and Brendon winced a little when the needles started to pierce his skin, but after few minutes later he was chatting like nothing was happening. Dallon was the nervous one, he was holding Brendon’s hands tightly and he was looking at everything with concerned eyes. It was kind of funny, but Brendon was caressing his knuckles slowly, trying to relax him a little. He looked up at him and pressed a kiss on his hand, rubbing his cheek on the back of his hand.

Dallon chuckled and pressed his nose on his neck, Brendon was so relaxed and so comfortable and Dallon was starting to loosen up a little. Brendon smiled while Lisa worked on him, he was talking with her and Dallon was just listening to them.

Two hours later they were done and Brendon had his arm wrapped with bandages, Dallon was looking at him worriedly and he had a hand on his back, just because Brendon was a walking a little unsurely. It had been the stress probably and the pain that, even if he hadn’t felt it, had made him feel exhausted. Brendon looked up at him and nuzzled his neck with a soft smile, he sighed and pushed his nose on his cheek, pressing his lips on his jawline.

Dallon sighed and wrapped his arms around his waist, he kissed the back of his head and caressed his chest, pressing his chin on his head. They were back into their home and Brendon was shaking a tiny bit due the nervousness, Dallon was holding him tight to his chest, caressing his sides and his shoulders. Brendon smiled and stretched his arms with a soft sigh. He curled in Dallon’s arms and wrapped his own around his neck, closing his eyes.

Dallon picked him up and carried him to the couch, sitting down and letting Brendon sit however he pleased. Brendon smiled and kissed his nose, he put a string of Dallon’s hoodie in his mouth and looked at the turned off TV. He was slightly going into his headspace and Dallon knew it, he was just waiting for Brendon to completely slip into it, Dallon wasn’t sure if Brendon was feeling little or little little.

“Ouchie.” Brendon whined scrunching up his nose with a whimped.

“What’s wrong?” Dallon asked pressing a kiss on his forehead. “Does your tattoo hurt?” He asked caressing his shoulders. Brendon nodded and blinked few times, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. “And what can I do for you, button?” Dallon said relaxing on the couch and lying back, Brendon moved around for few minutes and then he curled on top of him.

“Kisses and food.” Brendon said blinking and stretching his back. “And I wanna pet Pepper.” He whispered pressing his forehead on his shoulder.

“I can do that, but we keep the tattoo wrapped and we don’t touch it, Got it?” He said tapping his nose with his index finger.

“But- but how will you kiss it better?” He whispered with a frown.

Dallon chuckled and pressed a small kiss to his shoulder. “I can do that even if your arm is bandaged.” He smiled and caressed his cheeks.

Brendon blinked few times and then nodded, shrugging a little and looking at his tattoo. “You like it?” He said timidly, tilting his head slightly and biting his lower lip.

“I really do, it’s gorgeous.” Dallon kissed the top of his head and stood up. “What do you want to eat?” He asked combing his hair with his fingers.

“I want hot tea and cookies, please.” Brendon whispered closing his eyes and lying down on the couch, curling on himself. “Hurry, I wan’ cuddles.”

Dallon chuckled and hummed. “I know, I know, don’t worry.” He said kissing his forehead, looking at him with a small smile, caressing his cheeks and his jawline.

Brendon giggled and curled his toes, he yawned and threw his arms around his neck, kissing his nose and stirring a little. Dallon patted his back and kissed his forehead, sighing and scooping him into his arms. Even if they spent the whole day together, Dallon didn’t want to spend a minute without him, it was silly and a little stupid but Brendon was on his same wavelength, he had his legs and arms tangled around his body with his face pressed in his neck, smiling.


	25. Crying Doesn't Mean Being Weak

That day wasn’t great, it really wasn’t. Since when Dallon woke up he felt like something was off, he didn’t feel good and he was tired, but he couldn’t sleep because his body was too tense. Brendon didn’t seem to notice and for once Dallon wanted him to, but at the same time he didn’t know what he was going to say. He didn’t know why he was sad or why he was tired, he just wanted to lie in bed and stay there forever. He didn’t have the strength to take care of Brendon that day and that was the worst feeling in the whole world.

He couldn’t even stand up, he wanted to but he couldn’t and that was bothering him. He hoped for Brendon to not be little, it wasn’t a nice thing to say but he didn’t want to disappoint him, he didn’t want to let him down. But for now Brendon was still asleep by his side with his face hidden in his neck, Dallon looked at him and sighed, rolling on his stomach and looking at the wall in front of him. He was exhausted, he wanted to sleep and he needed to because it was way too early to be awake but he couldn’t.

Brendon whined and snuggled closer, he wrapped a leg around his thigh and started to suck on the cloth of his t-shirt, clutching the cloth with his hands. Dallon blinked and closed his eyes for a second, he needed to get out of that loop of sadness and be a good Daddy but even if he tried, he couldn’t. He looked at the wall again and Brendon moved even closer to him, pressing his face in his neck with a happy sound. Dallon felt out of his body, it was like observing that scene from far away and he could see himself surrounded by nothing, there was just darkness around him.

Brendon woke up few hours later and Dallon was still lying wide awake under him, Brendon stretched his arms and snuggled closer to him, pressing his nose on his neck and humming happily. Dallon blinked and licked his lower lip, Brendon poked his cheek and then furrowed his eyebrows and sat up, he looked at him and then at the clock on the wall, it was still a little early and maybe Dallon was still tired and he needed to sleep a bit more. He wiggled out of bed and padded downstairs, he was going to make an amazing breakfast for them.

Dallon succeeded on falling asleep after Brendon left. While he was sleeping, Brendon was making coffee for Dallon and a cup of warm milk for himself. He put everything into a tray and then headed upstairs, trying to balance himself and to not spill anything. He had even heated a lot of Eggo for them and he just hoped to appeal Dallon’s taste. He opened the door of their room and sat down on the carpet, he put the tray beside him and poked Dallon’s face with his index, pressing a kiss to his lips and resting his head on the mattress.

Dallon opened his eyes and looked at Brendon, he forced a smile and tried to sit up but he just couldn’t, he didn’t have the strength to do anything. Brendon frowned and gave him his cup of coffee, hoping to see him accept it, but Dallon just shook his head and swallowed hard.

“What’s wrong?” Brendon murmured curling his toes and resting his chin on the mattress.

“I don’t know.” He whispered with a sigh, looking at him and then at the ceiling. “I really don’t know.”

Brendon hurried under the covers and pressed his lips on his forehead. “You don’t have a fever.” He said softly, caressing his cheeks. “You don’t look sick.”

“I’m not sick.” Dallon sighed and smiled weakly. “I don’t know, Brendon. I really don’t know.” He rubbed his eyes and looking at the ceiling. “I’m sorry for not being useful today.”

Brendon shook his head and kissed his cheek. “Maybe you’re just tired.”

“Yeah.” He murmured with a sigh.

“Sleep a little, yeah? It’ll be fine.” Brendon cuddled up on his chest and closed his eyes, he pressed his cheek on his head and wrapped an arm around his chest. Dallon closed his eyes and sighed, trying to relax and to loosen up a little, he just needed to let go for a little and to figure out what was wrong.

In the past he had had depression and he knew what those symptoms were but he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he couldn’t just go back to that dark hole and fall into it, he had someone who needed him and he couldn’t be useless. When he was a little younger he had fought against depression and he succeeded on getting rid of it, but he knew that sometimes he could have a depressive episode. He wasn’t ready anymore though, he hadn’t experienced them in awhile and maybe that was because Brendon had kept him busy and focused on being a Daddy and a boyfriend.

But since that damn fight, something had been off. He didn’t know what was wrong- well, he did but he didn’t want to think about it. In the back of his brain Brendon’s words were still there and even if the little had apologised and showed him what a good Daddy he was, Dallon was still hearing his voice say that he wasn’t what Brendon needed. He knew that a normal person would just forget about them or move on, but not him and he didn’t know why.

He started to cry without a real reason, that happened quite a lot when he was thinking too much but he didn’t want Brendon to notice it. He didn’t want to tell him that he was still pondering about that fight they had few months before, that wasn’t fair because Brendon didn’t deserve to feel sad. Dallon wiped his face and sighed, he rubbed his cheeks and cleared his throat, Brendon tightened his grip around his waist, pressing his lips to his head. He raised his head and looked down at him, Dallon wiped his cheeks again and Brendon frowned, running his fingers through his hair.

“Why are you crying?” He murmured worriedly. “What’s wrong?” Dallon shrugged and didn’t even try to get up, he didn’t have the strength. “Dal, Dallon what’s the matter?”

“I don’t know, Brendon.”

He sighed and sat up near him, holding both of his hands and caressing his knuckles. “It’s a bad day, tomorrow is going to be okay and if it isn’t then-then I’ll try to help you. Just like you do with me.” He caressed his cheekbones and smiled sadly. “I think we need to talk a little one of these days.” Dallon nodded and closed his eyes, sighing. “I love you.”

“I know.” He whispered. “It’s pathetic though, I shouldn’t cry nor feel like this. I ruined our day.”

“You haven’t ruined anything and if you need to cry, then do that because ad you tell me every time I feel sad, crying helps.” He kissed his cheek and placed his hands on his chest. Dallon looked at him and Brendon smiled weakly, caressing his skin through his t-shirt.

They stayed in silence for the whole day, Brendon took care of the house and of the cat while Dallon just laid in bed, trying to figure out what was wrong, he was doing his best and Brendon was just doing his best to not make him feel useless and made everything worse. During the day he went into the bedroom a lot, he chatted a little and kissed his forehead or made him stay hydrated. All of those small things made Dallon feel loved, he knew that Brendon was trying his best and he appreciated that.

He appreciated when he laid down near him during the afternoon, caressing his chest and spooning him. Dallon wasn’t used to that kind of affection but it made him feel safe.


	26. Therapy and Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes I'm not dead, just really really busy with school.  
> It sucks

In the end, Dallon ended up with an appointment with his old therapist. He was ashamed to confess that to Brendon but the little had found it out when Dallon left his phone on the coffee table. He didn’t like the idea of going back to therapy but he needed it and Brendon supported him. The bad day became a bad week and Brendon had tried hard to take care of Dallon in every way possible, but it was hard and Dallon knew that, thus he needed to get back into the right lane as soon as possible. He had already dealt with that kind of stuff in the past and he knew what that was, but he didn’t want to put Brendon through that shit.

However his little went with him, Dallon was nervous and tired and he didn’t even know, he was just really pissed off. Brendon kissed his cheek and held his hand, kicking his legs while looking around the waiting room. Dallon gripped his hand tight and cleared his throat, he was beyond stressed and he didn’t even know what to do, he was just so scared to hear his therapist say that he was going back into that dark hole. He didn’t want to but he knew that he couldn’t really fight that without help.

When his therapist came out of his office, Dallon cowered a little behind Brendon. It was and odd sight but Brendon always comforted him, he just needed to feel safe and Brendon smiled lovingly at him, caressing his knuckles and standing up. Dallon sighed and kissed his forehead, he told him to wait there and to not touch anything, Brendon chuckled and nodded happily, grabbing his pastel yellow backpack from Dallon’s shoulder.

It was so strange to sit on a big and comfy armchair, it was really soft and the armrests were large, Brendon would love it. After few minutes Dallon loosened up, he was still unsure about what he was doing there but Daniel, the therapist, knew him quite well and Dallon trusted him. They talked about Brendon, about Dallon’s job, about his family and his friends. There were a lot of things that Dallon hadn’t told to Brendon, like the fact that his parents had cut off every contact with him or the fact that he had had depression in the past. Daniel was a little disappointed because he thought that Dallon was slightly more open about himself.

However during that hour, Dallon talked a lot about himself and about what he was feeling. He talked about Brendon a lot, he talked about what he had felt when they had that fight and he got a little emotional. He couldn’t really help it since that was something that was still making him unsure about himself and about his appearance. Brendon was nice and he was good, but what he had said was still bothering him and it was making everything harder and harder.

“You do know that he didn’t mean it, right?” Daniel said after handing him few tissues.

“Yeah, of course.” Dallon mumbled wiping his face and rubbing his eyes. “But it hurt and it still does because I thought I was doing a great job, you know? But now…” He shook his head and sighed. “I mean, he could take care of himself on his own, he doesn’t really need me and I don’t understand why he’s still with me when he thinks that I’m not good.” He whispered curling his fingers and closing his eyes.

“Because he loves you and because you aren’t bad. You told me that he was pissed and that he was throwing a tantrum, he wasn’t really thinking. I’m not trying to say that he hasn’t done anything wrong, what I’m trying to tell you is that he is sorry and he’s trying his best to show it to you.” He smiled and eyed him. “You kept a lot of stuff all for yourself again, it doesn’t help the relationship and if you tell Brandon-”

“Brendon.”

“Yeah, Brendon, what you’ve been through, things may or may not be easier.” He grabbed his agenda and Dallon ran a hand down his face. “I’ll see you next week, and you should start taking your meds again.” Dallon furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, nodding slowly and heading out of the room.

Brendon was waiting patiently near the door, he was colouring on his favourite colouring book- the one that Dallon had made him- and he was using his favourite crayons. He was kind of bored and sad, he missed his Daddy and he just wanted to cuddle with him in bed but he knew that Dallon was doing something that was going to help him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, yawning loudly and stretching his arms. He looked at the door and sighed, shaking his head and pressing his palms on his cheeks, he was starting to get lonely.

Few moments later the door opened and Brendon hurried to put his things away, he put everything into his backpack and jumping on his feet. Dallon got out of the room and his eyes were kind of puffy and his nose was red, he smiled at Brendon shyly and cleared his throat, grabbing his backpack and ruffling his hair. The little rushed by his side and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly and almost knocking his breath out. Dallon smiled and kissed the top of his head, caressing his back and closing his eyes for a brief moment.

Brendon held him close, almost squishing him to his chest and rubbing his nose on his collarbones, which were showing a tad bit too much. He rested his head there and hummed with his eyes closed, enjoying the moment and curling his fingers in his shirt. Dallon was a little taken aback, he didn’t know what to do and he didn’t know what to say, he just let Brendon hug him as tight as he wanted to because, let’s be real, his hugs were amazing.

When they finally headed out of the building, Brendon hugged him again and kissed his jaw, holding tight his hands and caressing his knuckles. He didn’t want to let go but he knew that if he wanted to go back home and lie down in bed with him, he couldn’t keep hugging him every ten seconds. He had passed the whole elevator ride with his head on Dallon’s chest and his arms around his waist, pressing small kisses to his neck and jaw.

“Can we cuddle when we get home?” He murmured letting Dallon buckle him up.

“I have to work Bren…”

“It can wait, you can always do that tomorrow and- and we can talk and cuddle.” He said looking at him with a small pout. “Please?”

Dallon sighed and rubbed his face, he was in the mood for cuddles and kisses-of course he was- but at the same time he wanted to finish his papers. He looked at Brendon and gave up, they really needed to talk and he really needed to feel his little, his boyfriend near him. “Okay, fine.”

Brendon grinned and kissed his cheek, nuzzling his neck before looking out of the window. There wasn’t tension in the air, there was nothing but calm and sadness. Brendon knew that Dallon wasn’t okay, he could see that in his eyes and in how he moved and talked but he didn’t want to force him to speak. He furrowed his eyebrows and placed a hand on top of Dallon’s caressing it slowly, he sighed and laced their fingers together, looking at him and tilting his head a little.

“What?” Dallon asked clearing his throat.

“Nothing, I just like to look at you.” Brendon chuckled and sighed quietly, holding his hand tight.

Dallon smiled and shook his head, laughing.


	27. Long Talks Can Be Exhausting

Brendon got out of the car and waited for Dallon by the door. He held his hand as soon as he was close to him and headed inside, there were so many things he needed to know and that he wanted to know. Dallon kissed his knuckles and smiled a little, closing the door behind them and taking his coat off, Brendon did the same and trotted into the kitchen. Dallon looked at him from the doorframe and smiled, he was still sad and nervous but he knew that he had to do that, he needed to get that off of his chest.

Brendon made two cups of chocolate for them and gave few cookies to Dallon, grinning and pressing a kiss to his chin. They went into the bedroom and Brendon rushed out of his clothes, struggling a little with the items and he almost asked Dallon to help him get dressed but he bit his tongue and tried again, he gave up after few seconds and grabbed an onesie, putting it on and hurrying into bed. He looked at Dallon and his Daddy got into bed, he snuggled close to him and rested his head on his chest, pressing a kiss to his nose.

Dallon petted his hair and caressed his cheekbones, he let him adjust himself and then pressed his chin on his head, sighing. He wasn’t in the mood to talk but he knew he needed to, it would help him a lot and it would make Brendon knew about him. In that years he didn’t do much, he didn’t try to get clean and let him know about everything, he had built a fake safe and cozy background to not impress Brendon, but everything was falling apart.

“So.” Brendon whispered looking up at him and pressing a kiss to his jaw. “We have to talk.”

Dallon hummed and sighed. “Yeah, but are you sure that you want to do it now? I mean, you’re little.”

Brendon smiled and nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry.”

Dallon sighed and pressed a kiss to his nose. “Okay, okay.” He ran a hand down his face and closed his eyes for a second. “I was depressed in the past, you may have realised that but yeah, I have already dealt with that. I don’t even know why I was… was that, but I think it’s about all the shit I’ve been through before meeting you.” Brendon frowned and stared at him. “My parents weren’t that nice with me when I was a teen, they didn’t like the idea of me being gay and they still don’t. That why I’m not- they’re never around and they never wanted to know what I was doing. They contacted me like three, or four I don’t remember, months ago because they heard about my business and they wanted me to see them again, but I said no. I mean, why should I? And this is why they got mad, saying stuff that I don’t even want to tell you.” He rubbed his forehead and sighed, stretching his arms a little. “And before that we had that fight and it did its part into making me question everything. I know it’s not your fault, but it has hurt and it is still making me question what I do and if I do it right.”

Brendon sniffled and gulped, looking at his hands. “I’m sorry…”

“No, no don’t be. It’s not your fault, it’s not. Our fight just made me realise that I wasn’t over my problems, there’s nothing to be worried about Bren and nothing to be sorry about since you did nothing wrong.” He kissed his forehead and caressed his cheekbones, sighing. “There are few more things that I want to tell you but this is not the right time, I need a bit of time and then, then I’ll tell you everything. I promise.” Brendon nodded and rubbed his nose. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He whispered ashamedly.

“You did everything on your own today, I’m really, really proud and a little bothered.”

“Why?” Brendon murmured with a pout, confused.

“Because I like taking care of you, I love it. And I missed hearing you ask for help to do the smallest task.” He kissed his forehead and smiled a little, caressing his back. “Like before, you put your pj on but, I’m sorry to destroy your dreams, you put it backwards.” Brendon blushed and crossed his arms with a pout. “Stand up honey, I’ll fix it for you.”

Brendon nodded and got out of bed with a small pout, he bit his lower lip when Dallon started to unbutton his onesie, a little embarrassed and nervous. What Dallon was doing was making him feel extremely little and he didn’t want to relay on Dallon that day, he wanted to be tough and made his Daddy happy and proud. He let Dallon undress him and he curled his arms around his neck, hiding his face in it and whining quietly. Dallon poked his butt and Brendon giggled, curling his toes and hurrying into bed, he patted the empty spot near him and waited for Dallon to get back by his side.

He curled on top of his chest and dragged the duvet on top of them, humming. He closed his eyes and let out a yawn, stretching his arms and pressing his lips on his jawline. Dallon smiled and sighed quietly, starting to caress and massage his back, trying to soothe him to sleep. But Brendon had other plans, he rolled down of his chest and dragged Dallon closer, he asked him to lie on his right side and then he spooned him, pressing his head on his shoulders. He placed a hand on his chest and smiled, pressing his nose on his neck and pressing kisses all over his head.

“What are you doing?” Dallon murmured lacing their fingers together.

“I’m spooning ‘ou.” Brendon whispered half asleep.

“Baby you don’t have to, I know you’re-”

Brendon shushed him and squeezed him tight. “Sleep Daddy, you mus’ be tired.”

Dallon chuckled and shook his head, pressing a kiss on his hand and sighing quietly. He was grateful for what he was doing, he was truly glad to have Brendon with him. He kissed his hand again and rubbed his knuckles with the tip of his fingers. Brendon shuddered a little and whined quietly, pressing his head on his shoulders and curling a leg around Dallon’s. He was comfy and he was happy, thus he fell asleep after few minutes. Dallon sighed and closed his eyes, he was trying to roll over and wrap Brendon in his arms but the little was holding him tight and he couldn’t really move.

He sighed and shook his head, Brendon was doing so much for him and Dallon didn’t know how to react, he was glad for what he was doing but he was the Daddy and he wanted to take care of Brendon, it shouldn’t have been the other way around. However he kept his mouth shut and tried to relax, Brendon was chewing his t-shirt and his hands were clutching the cloth, Dallon was pretty sure that his baby was fast asleep.

He stretched his arms and sighed, caressing his hands and trying to fall asleep. The cat jumped on the bed, he moved close to Dallon and mewed quietly, starting to purr when Dallon lifted the duvet and put him under it. Brendon whined and pressed himself on Dallon’s back, gripping his t-shirt tightly, Dallon smiled a little and caressed his wrists, trying to soothe him back to sleep. The cat laid down near his stomach and Dallon flinched slightly, it was an habit and he couldn’t really help it. He knew that he had to talk with Brendon about it, of course he had to, but he was a little nervous.

Eventually he fell asleep, still nervous but not as much as before.


	28. Cold, flu and blood pressure

Brendon woke up with an aching body, Dallon was still lying in his arms and he whined softly. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his jaw a little, he shook his head and sniffed, his body was aching so bad that he was tempted to wake his Daddy up and tell him what was wrong. However he just closed his eyes and tried to relax, maybe he had just slept on the wrong side. But when he sneezed and coughed, Dallon jolted awake and looked at him with sleepy eyes. Brendon pouted and sniffed again, curling closer to Dallon and pressing his head on his shoulder.

Dallon turned around and wrapped his arms around him, caressing his hips and his back. Brendon shuddered and coughed again, he whined and looked up at his Daddy, his eyes watery and his lips parted. He couldn’t breathe through his nose, he felt itchy and he felt awful, he didn’t know what to do and Dallon looked worried, he felt bad for waking him up and disturbing him. Dallon pressed a kiss to his forehead and frowned, humming quietly and sitting up. He opened the second drawer of his nightstand and grabbed a thermometer, he put it under Brendon’s armpit and caressed his shoulders.

When the thermometer beeped he took it out and sighed, shaking his head. “You have a fever, baby.” Brendon whined and shook his head, whimpering and gripping Dallon’s t-shirt. “Now, lie down and keep this duvet on, mister, I’m gonna prepare you your breakfast.”

“My jaw aches.” Brendon whispered with a whimper.

“Then I won’t make anything solid.” He kissed his nose and tucked him under the covers, pressing soft kisses all over his cheeks. “My sick boy.” Brendon whined and nodded, rubbing the tip of his nose and curling under the duvet. “Sleep a tiny bit, pumpkin.”

“Uh-uh.” Brendon stirred and curled around the cat, hiding his face under the duvet, coughing loudly. “Daddy hurts.” He murmured on the verge of tears.

Dallon’s chest ached, he sighed and caressed his head for few more seconds and then he headed downstairs. He made Brendon hot milk with a spoon of honey, he grabbed few medicines and then headed upstairs, opening the door quietly. Brendon was still sleeping, he put the bottle filled with milk on the nightstand and the sippy cup with water and the pills on his desk. He headed downstairs again and turned the radiators on, he also looked through the fridge to see if he could prepare something tasty yet liquid for lunch. He opted for a soup, Brendon loved them and he wouldn’t complain.

He headed upstairs again and sat down on the bed, he caressed Brendon’s head and kissed his shoulder, sighing quietly and combing his fingers through his hair. The little woke up again with a whine, he was feeling really bad and he didn’t like it, but he had his Daddy near him and everything was going to be okay. He crawled into his lap and coughed again, his chest ached and his whole body trembled, it was awful and Brendon hated it. Dallon held him tight and close, he pressed a kiss to his forehead and grabbed his bottle, giving it to him and caressing his hair.

“Here baby, here’s your bottle.” Dallon murmured kissing his forehead and pressing the nipple of the bottle on his lips, making Brendon close his eyes and part his mouth slightly. “Good boy.” He sighed and wrapped him into the duvet, keeping him warm and cozy. “You’ll take the medicines after you finish this, baby. We’ll stay at home until you get better, pumpkin.” Brendon nodded and closed his eyes, humming quietly and curling his toes.

Brendon was feeling a little dizzy, but he just nodded and curled in Dallon’s lap, pressing his forehead on his neck and finishing his bottle. He was feeling bad, really really bad and he didn’t even know why, it wasn’t like he had done something that made him catch a cold, it just happened and that pissed him off a lot. He hated to feel like that, it was the worst feeling in the whole world, but at least he had Dallon by his side and that was the only thing that mattered. He curled his toes and pressed his face in his neck, whining and coughing.

Dallon sighed and kissed his forehead, running a hand through his dirty hair. “I should give you a bath.” Brendon hummed happily and kissed his jaw, shivering a little and curling closer to him. “Wait here, I’m gonna prepare your warm bath.”

“Paci.” Brendon whispered with a cough, sniffing and rubbing his eyes.

Dallon hummed and pressed a kiss to his forehead, giving him his pacifier and caressing his face with the back of his hand. “Now wait here and try to relax a little.”

He headed into the bathroom and plugged the electric stove in, he turned on the water and waited until it became hot but not too hot. He put few drops of scented oil into the water and took few towels out, placing them on top of the closed toilet lid. Brendon coughed and Dallon sighed, frowning a little and shaking his head, he had told him countless of times to not go out without wearing a scarf or a coat, but Brendon was stubborn. It was only October but it was already chilly outside.

“Brendon do you want me to pick you up or you want to walk?” Dallon asked looking at the bedroom’s doorframe.

“Walk.” The little muttered with his hoarse voice.

Dallon hummed and stood up, he ran a hand through his hair and turned the water off, testing the temperature again with a small sigh. Brendon appeared in the corridor and Dallon smiled at him, but it soon faded away when he noticed how wobbly his legs were and how pale he was. He rushed out of the bathroom as quick as he could but Brendon was already falling on the ground. Dallon cursed mentally and picked him up, shaking his shoulder a little and looking at him worriedly. Brendon hadn’t passed out, well he had, but his eyes were still open and he was breathing heavily.

“M’head is spinning.” Brendon murmured with a whine.

“It’s the fever, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Dallon was trying to convince himself, he was panicking internally and he barely knew what to do. “No baths, no nothing, we’re gonna stay in bed.” He murmured placing a hand under his head and picking him up bridal-style. Brendon whined and shuddered, trying to curl closer to Dallon’s chest.

“Daddy I’m cold.” He murmured coughing and shuddering.

“I know baby, I know, it’s your blood pressure.” He whispered kissing his forehead and frowning. Brendon was sweating and his heart was beating faster and faster, but Dallon knew that it was because of his fever. He put him down on the bed and laid down near him, spooning him and pressing few kisses on his head. “It’s okay baby, it’s going to be okay.” Dallon murmured with a small sigh.

Brendon nodded and whined quietly, he was sleepy but he couldn’t sleep, he was too nervous and too shaken up to sleep, but Dallon was holding him close and he was murmuring soft words into his ear, trying to lull him to sleep.


	29. Soft Kisses for Tough Boys

Brendon got better after a week and Dallon was still worried about him. His baby boy had gotten a pretty rough cold and he had suffered a little during the week, he wasn’t able to breathe through his nose and if he breathe with his mouth his throat burned. However he got better and he was finally ready to go back to work, and Dallon wasn’t worried anymore which was great. In that week in bed, Brendon had found out a lot of things about Dallon, he hadn’t meant to, it just happened and what he found out hadn’t let him happy.

Dallon was dealing with a lot of shit and going to therapy helped, they both knew that, but deep down Brendon was still worried about him. He could see how exhausted he was, how much he needed to stop working for a little bit, but Brendon knew that that wasn’t going to happen, Dallon was too stubborn to do that. Brendon had talked with him about that but Dallon just caressed his head and kissed his forehead, telling him to relax.

The days passed by rather quickly and Brendon could only watch his lover crumble under his own thoughts. Brendon was waiting for his weekly session of therapy, he already knew that Dallon was going to let out everything, that he was going to tear up a tiny bit because those kind of things always made him sad. Brendon wanted to help, of course he did, but he couldn’t do that when he wasn’t around.

Thus, that Wednesday, he was waiting patiently into the waiting room of Dallon’s therapist. He was reading an article about Saturn and he was focused on it. Dallon was inside talking about whatever was bugging him and Brendon was relaxed, he knew that he was doing the right thing and that he was only going to benefit from his therapy session. He smiled at the closed door and then started to read his magazine again. Brendon sighed and shuffled through the pages, he hummed and then rubbed his chin, running a finger on his stubble.

The door cracked open and he jolted on his feet, Dallon said goodbye to the therapist and then turned to face Brendon. His eyes were bloodshot and his hands were still trembling a little bit, Brendon rushed to his side and placed a hand on his chest, he pressed a kiss to his jaw and then hugged him tight, sighing softly and caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. Dallon smiled a little and sighed softly, hiding his nose in his hair and breathing in his scent. Brendon smelled like home and that was the only thing he needed in that moment.

Dallon spent few seconds petting Brendon’s hair, he smoothed them a little and caressed his cheeks, kissing his forehead and linking their fingers together. Brendon leaned closer to him and pressed a kiss to his chin, squeezing his hand tight and hard. Dallon sighed quietly and shook his head, they headed out of the studio and Brendon cuddled closer to Dallon, hiding his face in his neck with a soft sigh. He smiled and held him tight, trying to make him feel his love through that small and soft hug. Dallon sighed happily and caressed his back a little, shaking his head when Brendon hummed with his eyes closed.

“We should go and have lunch together.” Brendon said kissing his hand. “My treat.”

Dallon chuckled and shook his head. “Sounds good but I’m not interested.” He said petting his hair a little.

“Course you are, because we’re going.” He said poking his hip with his index. “You’re all skinny and I can see your ribs.”

“I’m okay Brendon, don’t worry.”

“I worry when it’s about you, Dallon.” He sighed and shook his head, taking a deep breath and holding both of his hands. “Enough complaining, let’s go to that restaurant.”

Dallon didn’t even have the time to argue because Brendon was shoving him into the passenger seat. He took his car keys and turned the engine on, he caressed his knee and pulled into the street, Brendon was smiling happily while Dallon was biting his lower lip. There was a slight tremor in Dallon’s voice when he told him that he loved him, Brendon could feel it and he just smiled softly, holding his hand and pressing a kiss on his knuckles.

Brendon parked into a parking lot and dragged Dallon out of the car, he smiled up at him and kissed his lips before heading inside a diner. Brendon smiled widely and pushed the door open, he let Dallon in first and he gripped tightly his hand, heading toward an empty table and sitting down with a small smile. Dallon cleared his throat and looked at him, arching an eyebrow, he was pretty confused and he didn’t know what was happening, he just knew that Brendon was caressing his hand and he was looking at him with a small smile, shaking his head here and there.

“Care to explain why we’re here?” He murmured with a small sigh.

“Just enjoy this, I have a big news.” Brendon said smirking and tapping his index on his chin.

“What kind of news? Brendon if you’re going to propose you already know that I’m n-”

“It’s not that.” Brendon said defensively, placing his hands on his lap. “It’s something else.”

“Like what?”

Brendon sighed and rubbed his face. “Listen, you do so much for me, you take me places and you take care of me and don’t interrupt me.” He said glaring at him when Dallon opened his mouth to reply. “I know you do that because you love me and all, but I want to do the same for you. This is why I decided to do this, to spoil you as much as you spoil me. Because I’ve been selfish in these years and I know I do not deserve you, because you’re too good to me. But the fact that you love me, that you’re still with me and that you constantly tell me how much you like me, these things prove me that you’re the right one. And since I know that we both don’t like marriage, I’d like to promise you that we’re going to grow old together.”

Brendon’s words had made him shiver and he felt like he was going to faint. He had never, never imagined what his boyfriend had told him but suddenly, he whished he had said those words sooner. He felt complete, less anxious because he knew that Brendon had chosen him, because he knew that he wanted him by his side and no one else. Brendon wanted to spend his life with him, with a mess of a caregiver who could barely take care of himself. But he wanted him as much as Dallon wanted Brendon, it was perfect and it was what he had always asked for.

“Brendon I…”

“You don’t have to say anything.” He said smiling lovingly at him. “So, what do you wanna eat? My treat.” He said with a small wink.

Dallon rested his chin on his hand and looked at him with a small smirk, shaking his head. He was grateful to have Brendon, he always said that and he was always going to, he could never ever wish for someone else, he was his perfect little and his perfect boyfriend. Since when they had met, Dallon’s life had gotten better and he knew that without Brendon he wouldn’t be able to fight his own demons.

“You’re lovely, you know?” He whispered kissing his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a really sad day for me and for all of us. Dallon leaving Panic! has shocked me, I cried a bit and I feel a little better. I'm still trying to process what happened, my only firm point has crumbled and I feel a little lost. I am happy though because I know for sure that IDK will success and we'll see him on stages again.   
> About my fics, I'm taking a little pause until the end of school, I am writing a new thing though so yup, I'm not giving this up and even if Brallon isn't "a thing" anymore, I'm still writing about them. That's it. See you soon!


End file.
